I will not break
by Love-don't-die
Summary: 'He promised it'd be like they'd never existed, like they'd never entered my life and turned it upside down, so why was there a gaping hole in my chest? It was time to move on, to start again with my life.' They'd left her, they'd took everything she had and they left her to pick herself up, now with a threat approaching will she be the one to save them? J/B as always.
1. I will not break

**A/N; I do not own Twilight and never will. I just like to play with them a little.**

Chapter one - I will not break

I will not break, I will not break, I will not break, I will not break!

I kept chanting this through my head as I wondered through the woods, falling and slipping over slippery pieces of broken tree, rocks and twigs that was in my way, my clothes were damaged and soaked but I didn't care I just kept moving forward.

I will not break, I will not break, I will not break, I will not break.

It was nearly night fall but I needed to do this, I needed to get this out of my system before it truly destroyed me. I couldn't do this any more, couldn't sit around and slowly kill myself over something that happened almost five months ago, I couldn't put Charlie through all this, couldn't continue to hurt him. I could see it every day, see his eyes dim and his face would fall when he looked at me, as he watched me move around the house, watched as I cleaned and cooked like I was supposed to, without doing anything else out of routine.

I couldn't do this, I knew I was going to break with each step I took I knew I was getting closer to the end, getting closer to the place I knew it should all be done, but what was going to end was becoming unclear by the hour.

No! I stopped, forcing my feet to stop moving as I shook my head, I was not going to think this way! I'd suffered, become a shell of myself, abandoned my friends and my life, hurt my dad and my mum and yet it had never gotten to this point, the point where I'd consider ending it completely. No I had a task to do today and I needed to do it, the first step in moving on and all.

I lifted my foot once more taking a step forward only to feel my foot slip once more causing me to tumble towards the ground.

"Ow," I spoke aloud hardly recognising my own voice, it had been a while since I'd spoke, I did it when needed and when Charlie would ask me a question but I never did it when I was alone, I didn't want to hear the raspy voice that sounded much like a whisper.

I could feel the wetness slip down my arm, great that's all I needed, I could feel the dizziness as the salty, rusty smell assaulted my nose, holding my breath I reached into my pocket and pulled out a plaster, covering the cut before dirt could get into it and infect it, I didn't react well to blood, imagine what it was like with blood and puss. My stomach turned.

Placing both hands on the ground I heaved myself back up, continuing to watch the ground as I moved forward.

I will not break, I will not break, I will not break, I will not break.

I was almost there, the tree's were beginning to thin and the floor was beginning to even out, I was almost there, I could feel the anticipation, feel it so much my speed increased, and after ten more steps I broke the clearing, entering a meadow that looked different from the last time I was there.

I closed my eyes as I stopped in the middle of the grass, planting my feet as I let my mind slip into that place I refused to go and into a few minutes of bliss where I wasn't here alone and cold arms were around me.

No! I snapped them back open the cold air hitting me like a tone of icy bricks, I was not going to go there, not today, not now, I'd come this far! sliding my bag of my shoulder I sat on the floor, the sky was turning dark and I knew I had to be quick, so pulling the zip down I emptied my belongings on the floor, everything of mine that held a memory of that time.

The last things that were removed were the lighter and paper I'd brought with me, slowly I picked up each item and held the lighter to them, first to go were the pictures, the little squares that held the most memories, the smiles, the laughs, they all brought tears now. flicking the lighter I lit it and watched the flames burn away the faces. Next the birthday gifts, the radio was the hardest to burn, it took the paper, and a little hairspray to set that thing alight, but I watched that, the plane tickets and all the clothes burn, watching as the flames grew higher and the memories faded away.

I sat there for a while longer, watching the blue and orange dance until it burnt out and all that was left was ash, I sighed, it was all gone, everything that held anything to remind me was gone, and yet the memories were still there.

I placed my head in my hands, I couldn't get rid of anything to do with them, it had been five months and they were still there.

"_I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed,"_ I snorted, it seemed so easy for him to say that but if he could see me now, I couldn't imagine what he'd think. Five months ago he and the rest of his family walked away from me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and even Esme left without even a goodbye, I was nothing to them, nothing of importance and here I was crying on the forest floor at the memory of them. I was so pathetic.

I lifted my head, today was supposed to be about forgetting, about moving on and letting them go, why was it so hard?

I clutched my chest feeling the ache of loss, holding myself together was a full time thing these days, falling asleep was the hardest, I hated this.

It was dark by now, the air was chill and the only light was coming from the little torch I'd removed first. I knew I needed to head home, Charlie would be so worried if I didn't return soon, once more I sighed as I stood from the floor, brushing the dirt away as I turned to leave.

"Don't you know it's not safe to be alone in the woods at night?" I froze, my heart began to race as a chill ran up my spine, I wasn't alone like I thought I'd be, there was someone here, and that someone was close.

Slowly I turned my body around, turned slowly towards the voice and gasped. It wasn't just the one figure but five, and as I shone my light towards them I caught a glimpse of red.

Vampires.

"I was just heading back home actually," I smiled sweetly not trusting myself to turn just yet.

"Oh? Then do tell why are you here alone?" the middle figure stepped forward slightly causing me to step back.

"Who said I was alone?" I tried to play dumb, they didn't know I knew what they were.

"I can't smell anyone else," crap I thought they'd take the bait, I was told that humans couldn't know about vampire's existence, not unless they were going to be killed. The thought didn't bother me as much as it should.

They stood staring at me, each with a chilling smile, except one, he stood a little back regarding me with curiosity, his yellow eyes shining bright amongst the sea of red, at least that's one that wouldn't kill me. Right then as I stared at each of them I made a mistake.

"Look I know what you are, and if you're going to kill me then just get it over with, I'm fed up of you vampire's and the crap you keep putting me through," I hadn't meant to shout, but for once my voice felt strong, I was determined to end this, end this life and let go of the pain, if this was the way I was supposed to go, it was welcomed, yet I regretted the words as soon as I thought them, what would Charlie think?

I stood straight and didn't break eye contact as they gasped.

"How do you know?" the middle asked once more as he stepped a little closer, this time I didn't move.

"It doesn't matter how I know, all you need to know is that I do," they'd left me, took away my life but no matter what they were still family, even if they didn't want me.

Suddenly he was in front of me, his eyes staring into mine, red and brown meeting and all I could think about was how to control my heart and how different this man was to the Cullen's. He was older, his skin looked winkled where the Cullen's all looked like models this man didn't. He was still beautiful, no one could deny that but there was something sinister about the way this man looked, and how he was looking at me.

I was about to step aside when he reached for my hand, grabbing it and holding it as he closed his eyes. a few moments passed before they snapped open and he regarded me with the same curiosity as the other.

"Impossible."

"Master?" One to the right called, a small woman who looked like she was itching to step closer.

"It's nothing to worry about my dear, but I wonder if you could do me a favour," he nodded his head towards me and she narrowed her eyes, staring at me in a way that made me uncomfortable. "Incredible," he mutter after a second of this. "I wonder, Eleazar what do you think?" he turned towards the man who couldn't keep his eyes of me, he kept his eyes in place as his lips moved, a silent conversation that was happening between the two, I didn't know what they were saying but I wanted to go home.

"Not so fast," I'd taken a step when he'd appeared in front of me once more, "there's no hurry is there?"

"Will you please let me go?" I begged.

"Not just yet," he paused and I could see he was waiting for my name, I stared at him before something compelled me to speak.

"Bella." He beamed.

"Hello Isabella, this is my coven Jane, Felix, Demetri, Eleazar and I am Aro," he smiled further.

"Hello," I whispered suddenly afraid, I knew exactly who this guy was, Carlisle and - I didn't think his name - had told me a story about Aro and the rest of the Volturi. "Please can I go?" I knew it was a long shot that they'd let me go, I knew about their world, knew their secret, the one law they had to keep.

"That isn't allowed dear Bella," his face never fell but my heart did, "but I can offer you something different, something more than death," my head snapped up. "Immortality."

It was my turn to gasp.

"I can give you the world, give you a chance to escape death, a chance to rule Isabella. You're powers will be strong, Eleazar here can sense that much but the rest you block I've never seen anything like it, join us Bella and whatever the reason you're here will be left behind, it's a chance for a new life, join us."

"Do you think this is a good idea? Someone has told her about this life, who says they won't do that again?" The woman spoke.

I didn't know what to say, didn't know how to respond, there was a war inside me a war that I couldn't battle. I had two choices, I could refuse, say no and die here and now and end the pain, but that would leave Charlie with no goodbye, no reason to why I died, he would find my body and be lost. I couldn't do that to him.

The other choice is I could turn, I could become a vampire, something HE never wanted me to be, I could rid my mind of the Cullen family forever, I could protect them, if Aro could figure who it was that told me they'd be sentenced to death, I could stop that if I was turned and on the inside. I could give Charlie the life and a goodbye he deserves.

there was only one option here.

I couldn't find my voice, my mind was made up but I knew if I spoke aloud it would be final, so instead I nodded my head slightly, and with a smile they disappeared, just like that.

**A/N: So like most people know I have dyslexia so spelling and grammar are a little hard for me, but I do hope you look past some of the mistakes and give this a chance. **

**Anyway I hope you like this, it's an idea that's just been on my mind for far too long and I needed to get it down, so let me know. **

**Jess**

**x**


	2. All at once

**A/N: So as always I don't own Twilight, but I do own this plot. **

Chapter two – all at once

I ran as fast as I could through the forest, I needed to get out of here; I needed to get home and away from what I'd just done.

My breath was coming out in pants as I tripped my way through the trees, I've fallen about ten times now but I couldn't care, I couldn't feel or think until I was out of here, until I was safely in my truck and then home.

I could feel my arms as they scraped across the broken branches that were sticking out in all places but I took comfort in it, soon I wouldn't be harmed by silly things like trigs, soon all that could hurt me was fire, I've been hurt enough already that this was welcomed, the fact that nothing could hurt me.

I could see the trees thin once more as I picked up my speed, the burn in my lungs telling me to slow down but I didn't dare, I only slowed when my feet touched the solid concrete of the pavement my truck was parked on. I didn't stop running through, not until I was safely in the driver's seat of my truck.

Then I cried.

I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, today was supposed to be about letting go of him and his family, about saying goodbye to what I know, and yet here I sat after just agreeing to be turned and joining the Volturi, the worse part of it all was I didn't know when it was going to happen, I'd nodded my consent and they'd just took off their cloaks floating behind them, leaving me alone in the dark with the fear of what and when it's going to happen.

Wiping my face I started the truck, the welcome roar of the engine bringing a smile to my face, I would miss this I decided as I fastened the belt and took off, down the street and home, not letting myself think until I was off the road and safe inside my room.

I watched as the town passed, it was dark now, almost ten thirty and my headlights were the only source of light, as I passed by the school I wondered if I'd ever get the education I wanted now that I was leaving, I shook my head.

Not yet Bella, ten more minutes and you can figure out what you're going to do.

Taking a deep breath I pushed my foot on the gas and shot forward a little more, turning down my street and pulling up outside my house. I was home.

"Bella?" I wanted to roll my eyes, who else would it be, and who else has a key?

"Yeah dad," I hung my coat up missing the feel of warmth.

"You're back late, did you have a good time with Jess?" I cringed, I hated lying to Charlie but he was so worried about me these days, I could hardly tell him I was wondering into the woods to burn anything that reminded me of the Cullen's, he'd definitely send me to the hospital if he found this out. So instead I'd told him I was going out with Jess, hopefully she'd understand if she found out.

"Yeah, didn't end up buying anything though, just got something to eat," I forced a smile.

"That's good," he gave a hesitant smile as he turned his attention back to the television, I sighed with relief.

"I'm just going to climb in bed I'm exhausted." I yarned, this wasn't unusual, normally I would just stay in my room and cry, so the fact that I'd left, gone out of the house and was still standing here and talking, well that was the unusual part.

"Okay, sleep tight," I could see it in his eyes; the dimness was back, the fact that he was dreading the night as much as I was. The night brought the nightmares, the screaming, and the pain.

I dragged my feet as I climbed the stairs, the events of the day finally weighing me down, but I didn't stop until I was settled in the middle of the bed, then I wrapped my arms around my legs and pulled them to my chest before looking around my room.

It felt so empty now, the picture frames were gone, my clothes were thrown across the floor, half the hangers gone from the clothes Alice had insisted I buy, it was all gone, and everything and soon even I wouldn't be here anymore.

I took a deep breath, there was no turning back now, I'd made my choice, chosen to do this to join the vampire rulers and for what? To give Charlie the goodbye he deserves? To get out of this town? I sighed the real reason I'd said yes was because of them, if the Volturi knew how I knew about their world they would be dead, I couldn't have that.

No matter what, it'd all lead back to them.

I lay flat on the bed, I could do this, I could do this for everyone I care about and maybe with this and time I could get rid of the emptiness, maybe with time I could breathe again.

With that thought and the first genuine smile on my face I drifted to sleep, and for the first time in five months a dreamless sleep.

-)-

"Bella? Bella honey are you okay?" I shot up in my bed at the voice at the door only to realise it was Charlie who was calling my name, pushing the door open slightly to peek in.

"Hey dad, yeah what time is it?" I wondered as I tried to glance at my alarm clock, noticing it was still dark out.

"Six thirty," my eyes shot open further, it was already six thirty, at night? I'd slept all night and all day, I rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry dad," I looked at him guiltily, normally I'd have tea ready for when he got home, but last night had to be the best sleep I've had in months.

"Don't be," he smiled as he came to sit at the edge of my bed. "Good sleep?" he asked, his eyes guarded, guilt hit me.

"Yeah, best I've slept since, well you know," I looked down, feeling the pink stain my cheeks.

"Don't be, I left you in bed because I know you need your sleep, you didn't scream last night Bella." I flinched.

"I think yesterday helped," I smiled once more.

He nodded his head but continued to stare like he was expecting me to break; I could see the bags under his eyes for the first time and the guilt hit harder, this was hard for him.

"I'm sorry dad, I know I've hurt you and mum with all this but I promise I'll try to get over this, I know I can," I smiled while he looked a little taken back.

"Well okay then," he ran his hands through his hair and I almost laughed, this made him uncomfortable. Instead of saying more though he stood and informed me he would be ordering out tonight before leaving the room.

I threw myself back on the pillow before placing my arm over my eyes last night had been the best sleep, I felt well rested for the first time in five months and I knew it had something to do with the fact I'd been offered a way out, a way to be free of all my worries, if I wanted to forget I would, I scrunched my eyes closed feeling excitement, if anyone could read my mind they'd think I was crazy – noticing how I could think this without that stab of pain-, crazy for the fact that I was excited about dying and becoming the un-dead soon, but I was excited, I was excited for a fresh start.

Feeling energy rush through me I jumped from the bed and walked around my room, there was so much to do! I didn't know how long I had but I knew I had to find a reason for Charlie why I'd be leaving, knew I had to clear the mess before I went, - I'd have to see what I could bring with me to Italy, - I had to sort school and everything else out.

I stopped walking then as I stopped in front of my mirror, for the past five months I'd avoided anything to do with the way I looked, avoided anything that could reflect how I looked but now I stopped and I stared at the broken girl in front of me.

The girl in the mirror looked like a ghost, her skin was far too pale, not the paleness that she normally was but a grey clammy colour, her cheekbones stood out on her face far too much showing just how much weight she'd lost, her eyes looked dead yet there was a little life to them now as she lifted her lips into a small smile. Her hair was lifeless; the brown wavy hair was stuck to her face with no life in it what's so ever, she was wearing baggy bottoms and a top that was far too big for her. Yet she still looked like me, and I hated it.

I was a shell of myself, it's been so long since I'd taken care of myself, I showered sure but I never dried my hair, never moisturised and now I regretted that. I sighed; there was nothing I could do about it now, so I turned away. I was about to start my room when I heard the doorbell ring and Charlie lift himself of the sofa.

"I'll get it" he called.

I shrugged my shoulders before making my way downstairs, I was pretty hungry. I took the stairs two at a time before I reached the bottom, smiling at Charlie as he rummaged through the mail from this morning, obviously forgetting about it in his rush for work, supporting a pizza box in one hand he handed me a letter that was addressed to me in an elegant script.

I wanted till I was in the kitchen before I opened the gold paper, pulling out the thin piece as I began to read.

_Dearest Isabella. _

_I so enjoyed being in your company last night and cannot wait till we meet again._

_After talking with my brother's about our agreement I have made the arrangements for you to join me and my coven in Italy in just a matter of days and suggest you take this time to say your goodbye's and pack you're things, my associate Eleazar will be there to collect you in just three days. _

_All the best for the time being,_

_Aro. _

I froze, so there it was, the amount of time I had left, my deadline, now that it was clear I felt nervous, but one thing I was relieved about was the fact that it'd be Eleazar that would be taking me to my new home, I swallowed, the other's made me nervous I didn't know if it was the fact that they drank human blood or the way that they stared that made me feel this way.

I placed that note in my pocket before pulling out the next piece of paper.

_This idea is one of my people's favourite..._

I scrunched up my face confused before reading the last bit of paper.

_Dear Isabella Swan, _

_Thank you for your interest in our program, we wish to congratulate you as we accept your place among us, all expenses will be paid and all we ask is if you bring with you your birth certificate. _

_Our colleague will be in contact shortly but we wish to inform you that the program will begin in three days time and will last for a year's time._

_Sorry about the inconvenience and short notice. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Aro, _

_Team leader and supervisor._

I smiled to myself, he's given me an easier way of telling Charlie I was leaving, I wonder what they'd say after a year, that I died? No that was out of the question I didn't care what I had to do if I could avoid this then I would. I didn't even think about how he got my name, vampire's would always surprise me but soon I'd be in on that.

I took a deep breath, a huge smile on my face as I went to face Charlie with the news.

"Hey dad, guess what!"

**A/N: Thank you so much, the response wasn't what I was expecting but it's great people like this story :) have no idea where it's going yet but I have a few ideas, but if anyone has anything else they want I can see if it can be added, also let you know if it's being added too :) **

**Urgh! So it was my birthday Sunday, happy twentieth to me, well anyway went out drinking Saturday, boyfriend got that drunk we had to put him in bed at like half eleven, I ended up sleeping downstairs he was that bad, then I wake up with a stupid eye infection as well! Not my day swear. **

**For whoever hasn't read my stories before you'll get used to my personal authors notes, I like to share xD **

**So anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	3. It's time

**A/N: So as always I don't own Twilight and I never will, I do own this plot though. **

Chapter three – it's time

_Alice._

_I'm not sure if you'll read this, not sure if any of this sounds sane really but I couldn't keep it in even if I am rambling to myself._

_It's been five months since you left, since you and your family took everything away from me, but instead of living with that I have been offered a way out, a chance to change and be rid of this human life that made you all want to leave without so much as a goodbye or even a wave. _

_It's been so long since I've wanted to talk, to write or to even think about my emotions, since you all left I've felt empty, felt myself slip away and become a shell I don't even recognise anymore and that isn't fair to Charlie or my mum, this isn't fair to anyone including myself. _

_I'm so confused about everything that's happened in the past few days, but I figured maybe writing down what's happened might help, to write to you and to see if I can make sense of it to think about what it was like when you were here, listening and helping make sense of my life. You were always there to help with that Alice, until now anyway. _

_I didn't want to remember anymore, didn't want to feel the emptiness that I do every time I think of you, of Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rose or him, you left and I wanted to move on, but it seems that even if I burn everything you've ever given me I can't be rid of you or vampires. Since I found out your secret I've not been able to live a normal life and it's cruel of you all to expect me too,, I've been through hell and back since meeting you're family what with the James incident last year and the fact that he nearly killed me, the fact that Victoria is hell bent on killing me because you killed her mate. I've lied to protect you all and all to keep your secret safe, no one was supposed to find out, and yet five months of being gone I'm still risking my life to protect you because the Volturi came and they came to kill. _

_Nothing to worry about though Alice, I'm not even sure why I'm even saying all this but yes they came to kill when finding out I knew all about your world, but I gave my life for yours, something I can't regret doing no matter how much it's killing me to leave Charlie here without a reason to why I'll never be coming home. _

_There is one question that's been on my mind though since the day they came, did you see them come and if so why aren't you here to warn me and to save me? I guess I really did mean little to you and your family, but that won't be a problem anymore, Alice, from now on I'm done, I'm done with you all. _

_Have a great life wherever you are. _

_Bella, _

_New member or the Volturi guard._

"Bella!" I dropped my pen to the floor, my heart pounding as I scurried to the door.

"Yeah dad?" I called as I placed my hand over my heart in an attempt to slow the beating.

"Almost done cleaning? It needs to be done by tomorrow," I smiled, he had been so excited since I'd told him about my 'trip' making sure I had everything, that I was packed, that I had a better suitcase, also making sure I had enough money, being the dad I always knew he could be.

"Yeah, just need to finish sorting my clothes out." I waited until I was sure he wasn't standing near my door anymore before I headed back towards the note and placed it into my coat pocket for safe keeping.

It wasn't a lie I was telling him about the cleaning, I really had finished everything, the bin bags were piled high on my back wall next to my computer, my wardrobe door stood open reminding me that this was the last thing I needed to do, and yet I didn't want to.

I didn't know if it was just the thought of a fresh start that provoked me to throw all my clothes away, to take every item off the hanger and shove them all inside a bag all I knew was when the thought of bringing these with me finally happened I didn't want to. I needed a change and what better way to do so then to buy new clothes when I reached my new home.

I sighed, I was finished, clothes were in the bin, rubbish to, and all that was left was my bed, computer and the case that held everything I was taking with me. It was like my first day almost two years ago when I entered the empty room, I smiled remembering how happy I was that Charlie didn't hover, grateful once more for this.

-)-

I spent the rest of the night downstairs with Charlie; we talked for hours, him missing his game and me enjoying the company for the first time in months. I was going to miss it here, nothing would be the same after tonight and I still didn't know whether to be excited by this or scared.

"Are you scared about tomorrow?" my head snapped towards my dad then as my mouth flew open. "I mean it's a new country and it's so far away, are you sure you don't want to stay and finish high school first?" I smiled, we'd had this same conversation many times before this night and now that it was finally here I was finally convinced that Charlie may miss my just as much as I was going to miss him. There was only one difference, Charlie would think I was dead, he would greave for some time and then with a little healing he would deal, move on and be happy. Me? I would always wonder what my life would be like if the Cullen's had never walked into it. "Bella?" Oh yeah the question.

"I'm scared, but I think it'll be worth it, plus I'm not missing out on my education because there is a program there, I get free schooling for doing this," I tried to smile. "Plus I can't change my mind now, it's too late." I sighed, but before he could comment on the look that I knew was passing over my face I moved closer to him, placing my head on his chest like I used to when I was younger. "I'm going to miss you daddy," a tear slipped down my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"I'll miss you too baby girl," I felt something hit my head before a soft kiss was placed there.

-)-

"_Good morning Folks, this is your Friday morning wake up with me DJ jimmy. Let's start the day of right with a little Taylor Swift."_

I rubbed my eyes then a little groggy as music began to play and fill my room.

Suddenly I jumped up, feeling dizziness hit me at the sudden movement, today was the day, after today I'd be joining the secret, no longer would I be the fragile human they thought I was, no today I was becoming one of them. A smile slowly made its way across my face as I jumped from the bed, turning the music up loud as I began to dance around the room singing along to the words.

But I keep cruising,

Can't stop, won't stop moving

It's like I got this music, in my mind

Saying it's gonna be alright.

Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

Shake it off, I shake it off

Heart breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off.

And that's what I was doing I was shaking it off, for the first time in five months I wasn't thinking about the Cullen's for the first time in five months I wasn't thinking about anything except the excitement that I had to visit somewhere I'd wanted to see since, well since forever, I wasn't going to think about what was going to happen when I get there, no I just wanted to forget everything until it actually happened.

"Bella," I vaguely heard and as I turned the music down I saw Charlie stood at my door with a smile on his face. "I think this trip will do you good," he suddenly announced as I blushed a little at being caught dancing and singing. "That guy will be here in an hour, are you ready?"

"All packed," I pointed to my suit case, "just need to shower and change and pack those then I'm all set." I beamed as he nodded his head, turning and leaving me alone to dress ready for the adventure that I was about to go on.

First I showered, turning the water high as I scrubbed my hair and my body, shaving and washing before stepping out onto the cold floor, I then dressed, drying my body before placing my red top and blue jeans on. I decided to let my hair dry naturally, leaving it to flow down my back, I then pulled on my boots and jacket before taking one last look around the room, the last time I would be in here. I sighed I wasn't going to dwell on that right now.

Shaking my head I grabbed my case and pulled it out of my room and down the stairs, glancing at the clock to see that Eleazar would be here any minute.

"Hey dad," I called as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, al set?" he pointed to my bags and I nodded, "got your money?" again I nodded; "passport?" highly doubted that would stop them getting me over there even if I didn't have it.

"Yeah, I've double checked everything, oh but also I've left some food in the freezer, just microwave it," I smiled as he pulled me into his arms just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," he pulled away as he left to answer the door and I slowly made my way behind him, pulling the door open there he stood. The vampire that would take me to Italy and would be there when I changed, well at least I hoped so.

"Hello sir, is Bella here?" I smirked, of course he knew I was here, he could probably smell me.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I thought it'd be best if I played along.

"Are you ready to leave? Our plane is due to leave in two hours time," he smiled and I nodded my head as Charlie invited him into the house to help with the bags.

I watched then as the two of them loaded the bags into a car, a red car that almost had me laughing, but I held it back as I stepped out of the house and once again into my dad's arms.

"Call me as soon as you land."

"I promise," I held back the tears that were threatening to spill before hurrying to the car and into the passenger's seat.

"Nice car," I commented, smirking as he laughed.

"Can't have people stare today," he glanced towards the sun that was just starting to peek through the clouds, just in time I thought, didn't want Charlie questioning the sparkly man.

I settled into my seat then as he started the engine, turning towards me before he made a move.

"Are you ready Bella?" he asked, gazing at me waiting for my answer.

"As I'll ever be," and as I stared out of the window watching as the city I had come to love pass by, watching as my friends came out of the coffee shop, as cars with people who knew my dad and I passed and as I watched them I couldn't help but think, maybe I was ready for this, was ready to let go and to start new, ready to move on and meet new people. Ready to leave the past behind me.

Maybe I was ready to leave the Cullen family behind me.

Leave Edward behind me.

**A/N: So I wanted to get one more chapter done before I turn Bella, you know get her goodbye out of the way and all that, so here it was, was hard to write this chapter. Give me action and adventure even heartbreak and I can give you something that would be close to blowing your minds, but writing a chapter that comes before all that? Was a little dull, but hey it had to be wrote!**

**I am so tired, I have a month of Uni now and one more essay to write and then a research project to do so it'll be hard to find the time, but I am already loving writing this so it'll be easy to carry on in-between them. **

**Anyway I have one more chapter of another story to post, also have another idea for another story, but I am trying not to write that so I don't have too much, so hard not to though.**

**Stop rambling! Hahaha anyway shall see you all next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	4. I hate flying

**A/N: So as always I don't own Twilight and never will, I do own this plot though :)**

Chapter four – I hate flying

To say walking through the airport with a vampire that wasn't a Cullen was weird would be an understatement. This vampire didn't make me feel unworthy, didn't make me feel like I didn't belong, no it felt normal, like walking through the airport with one of my dad's friends, one of my dad's better looking friends that is.

"Our plane will be leaving shortly, are you ready?" I nodded my head without looking him in the eyes if I looked at him he would be able to see the lie I knew was plastered across my face, because no I wasn't ready, I was far from ready but I couldn't tell him this, who knows what would happen if I left now. "If you're ready then why is your foot tapping?" I decided to look at him then to see a smile across his face before glancing towards my foot only to see that he was right, my foot was tapping and not only that but my hand was tapping just as fast.

"Just nervous about flying," it wasn't a lie, I hated flying but more importantly I hated not knowing what was waiting for me once I stepped off the plane.

"You know it's okay not to be ready right? No one is ready for their lives to end," I flinched, "and the fact that you know it's about to happen and I'm sure you know about the pain that comes with becoming like us?" I nodded once more, "what you're doing is brave Bella, I admire that and I know the kings do too." All I could do was nod. His words had little effect on me, they didn't help nor did they stop my nervousness, I just wasn't ready.

We fell silent for a few more minutes as I watched people walk past me, watched and envied them as I wondered how they'd be spending their lives, wondering if they were going to meet their partners or their children or even their families, knowing that I could never have that or do that ever again.

I felt the silent tears fall down my face.

"It'll be okay you know, but it could be easier if you just told them who it was that told you also, you shouldn't have to go through this alone, and maybe they'd want to be there?"

"I have to, I'm alone now," the tears fell harder as I realised just how true those words were.

Suddenly there was a buzzing in his pocket, grabbing his phone he sighed, "Our plane is ready." He stood from his seat and headed towards the door as I slowly followed winding through people as they passed, until I was through the door and straight on the tar mat.

"Where's our plane?" I wondered as I looked round looking for a small plane that the two of us would fly on, or the rest of the people who would be flying with us, yet I saw nothing.

"Right over there," he pointed to the biggest one of them, the plane that had people dressed in fine suits waiting next to it, smiling once they caught Eleazar and I watching them, we walked towards them at a slow pace and instead of showing impatience like HE would he kept pace with me until we reached two women and the pilot that stood waiting.

"Hello again Eleazar, your plane is ready for you and it looks like smooth sailing from here, also Aro is expecting you and is waiting for your call," the pilot smile before glancing at me, "you must be Miss Swan?" I nodded my head unable to take my eyes of his, noticing the green that shone bright. This man was human and by the looks of it so were the two women stood next to him.

"Thank you Gus," he bowed his head before he stepped onto the plane, climbing up the stairs and gesturing for me to follow, I climbed a little slower until I had my feet inside, at that point my mouth fell open, it was beautiful, I was expecting dark interior or something that screamed danger or vampire, maybe I was expecting there to be bottles of blood everywhere, I was grateful that there wasn't, it was actually the opposite to what I thought, it was simple and a cream colour, not at all that I was expecting, the only dark thing I could see was the chairs that sat in front of a table, I smiled a little as I imagined myself falling asleep in one of them.

That made the smile fall, what if this was the last time I was ever able to sleep again? Soon I wouldn't even be able to escape the night with dreams; I would be walk this world, forever awake.

Without the Cullen's it just wasn't worth it.

I walked slowly towards the seat as Gus called that we were about to take off, pulling the belt tighter than necessary around me as I gripped the arm rest as hard as I could.

"Nervous flyer?" he wondered and I nodded, "when the fear of dying when a plane crashes happens to leaves you then you won't be," he smiled and I noticed that he didn't fastener his seatbelt.

Maybe being a vampire had its perk.

I stopped thinking then as I felt the plane shoot forward and for me to slam back against my seat, I closed my eyes as my ears popped and we crawled higher and higher, I hated flying and no matter what Eleazar said that wasn't going to change any time soon.

I kept my eyes closed then as I said goodbye to my old life, said goodbye to my dad, said goodbye to my friends, said goodbye to the Cullen's, a goodbye none of them would hear and I wasn't sure I was ready to say aloud.

"How long?" I asked aloud then, letting the question slip not really knowing if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Well we're heading straight there," I stopped him.

"I meant how long until they change me?" this time I did open my eyes.

"Tonight, Aro wants it to happen sooner rather than later." He sighed a sad look passing his face.

"Oh," I wasn't expecting it to be this soon, I was expecting to have some time to be human and now I've ran out of time, I closed my eyes once more as the familiar sting in my eyes began.

"I'll be there through it all and I promise I won't leave your side until you're awake," he vowed and somehow that made me feel a little better.

"Will you be the one to turn me?" I asked and heard the hopefulness in my voice.

"Sort of," I raised an eyebrow, "it's something they want to experiment, they want all the gifted vampires to bite you Bella."

My eyes winded, I was going to be bit by more than one vampire? I heard that one bite was painful enough, hell I'd been through one bite but being bit by more? I wasn't sure if I'd survive.

I wasn't going to dwell on this though, not yet anyway, instead of screaming like I wanted to I asked a different question.

"So you have a gift?"

"Yes," he gave me a tight smile, "I can sense if a vampire has a gift or not, sense what that gift is also."

That caught my attention, "do I have a gift?" I sat a little higher in my chair forgetting completely where I was.

He laughed, "Normally I can feel them only when you are turned, but you Bella, I felt it as soon as we stepped into the clearing, I felt power radiate from you, it was part of the reason Aro wanted you so bad." Again he sighed as he said this.

"You sensed power?" he nodded, "what do you mean?" after all I was the weak person that HE and his family couldn't be around.

"I mean what I say, I have never felt something so strong, not with Jane, not with Alec, not with anyone, you're different Bella."

Different, I wouldn't put it like that.

"So what is my gift?" I was trying to distract myself now.

"I don't know, that's the thing, the only thing I know is it's going to be something none of us have ever seen or has ever heard of before." I wasn't sure if this was good news just yet. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess that's only fair but I'm not sure what you could possibly ask."

"When we found you, you were burning things, you look like you're about to collapse or possibly die, you have no life in your eyes."

"That isn't a question," I was a little hurt by his observations.

"I was just wondering why, what's happened to you to make you this way?"

Without even realising what was happening I opened up, I launched into my story about how I met this weird guy how we dated, how he introduced me to his coven, I was careful not to give away any name or details or any lifestyle chose, I gave him an outline of the story, from the romance to the friendships, to him leaving me, to the depression, I led right up to where we first met, by the time I was done I had my arms wrapped around my waist once more, holding onto the pain that clawed at me.

"Do you miss him?" he asked at the end of my story, his eyes watching me with curiously.

"I do, but it's his family I miss the most, I always knew he was too good for me, but they made me feel like I belonged," I shrugged, "I guess I meant nothing to them anyway so it doesn't really matter now," I glanced to the side of me and gazed out the window, noticing that the sun was setting,

"We will never leave you like they did, don't worry about the next few days, just think about the rest of your life Bella," he smiled and I did also before a yarn took over and sleepiness took over. "Sleep now, I'll wake you when we land," I didn't answer as I closed my eyes and slept for what could very well be the last time.

-)-

"Bella, Isabella, we've arrived," I was shaken awake by a cold hand on my arm, slowly opening my eyes I found the smiling face of Eleazar staring down at me.

I slowly stretched my mussels thankful I'd slept through the decent, wiping the sleep from my eyes I reached the unfasten my belt only to see that it was already done, so I stood and felt the blood rush back to my legs and wobbled a little.

"Dead legs," I explained to the confused Eleazar, once I felt like I could walk once more I began to walk towards the door a descended the stairs and straight into the dark streets of Italy.

I followed Eleazar slowly down the street and towards double doors which held two people who as soon as they spotted Eleazar they swung open and bowed their head to him, he returned the gesture while I scurried behind him. We continued to walk silently as I took in the place, well place wasn't a big enough word for it, I took in the palace around me.

Now this is what I was expecting, expensive looking pictures hung on the walls which were the colour of gold, the red carpet reminded me of spilled blood, I wonder if that's what they wanted. I shook my head as I looked at the golden candles that dotted around tables, the chandelles that dangled from above.

"Bella?" I looked straight forward and had to run to where he was waiting outside another pair of double doors. "Are you ready?" I nodded as I took a deep breath as he pushed the door open and stepped aside allowing me to step forward first.

What was waiting for me surprised me the room was huge, it looked like a place you'd picture a ball to happen, the walls and pillar's were high, the decoration just the same as it was outside, except this time three thrones sat on the top of five stairs, the chairs that happened to be occupied.

"Welcome to Volturi Bella," Aro beamed.

**Eleazar's POV**

Never in my over three hundred years of living have I ever taken to a human so quickly as I did Bella, she was so innocent that I couldn't help but ask her story, becoming angry and upset at the way those vampires treated such a girl, and now because of their mistake she was going to be turned, to join the night and never see her father or live her life the way she wanted.

That wasn't all that had me sad, not the only thing that had guilt washing over me in heaps, no I was saddened because if I hadn't have sensed her abilities she would still be in Forks with her father, she wouldn't be here and dreading being bit by more than ten vampires.

I sighed as Aro welcomed her here, he introduced everyone in the room, I didn't see the point really, she wouldn't remember, they would re-introduce her when she woke from her change anyway, but I stood by and watched remembering exactly why she was here.

"_Aro if this is another one of your silly ideas," Marcus shook his head. _

"_Brother," he looked towards Caius "brother's you wasn't there you didn't sense her power, she is exactly what we've been looking for, a sister to join us."_

"_We have Jane though," Caius spoke._

"_She will be more than Jane, she will be more than anyone, she will sit beside us on a throne someone like that will not join our guard, she will rule with us, she will be magnificent I sense this much as does Eleazar," he turned towards me and I nodded my confirmation. "She will be what this world needs, you'll see, everyone will see when she wakes."_

It may have been what the world needed but this girl, this girl didn't need this, no one needed this.

"Eleazar," my head snapped up to meet the eyes of the three kings and the kind eyes of Bella, "will you escort her to her room and prepare her for the change?" I nodded my head and as I offered my arm to the girl I vowed that she would never be alone, no matter what it took, I just hope Carmen will agree we just had to wait and see when she arrived.

**A/N: I am so so sorry about the delay with this chapter, I have been so busy it's unreal, but now I have broke up till September I can continue to write, I will even start the next chapter tonight so it'll be ready for next week, promise :)**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone that has followed and reviewed, reviews really do have an way of motivating me, I have little confidence you see. Haha anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, guess you all know what'll be happening next.**

**Until next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	5. Set on fire

**A/N: As always I do not own twilight and I never will, I do own this plot though **

Chapter five – set on fire

Bella's POV

I don't belong here, there was no way that my life was meant to lead to this, I wasn't supposed to be here, this wasn't me and if I believed this before than this room told me the exact same thing.

It was too dark, the walls were too red, the carpet too black, not like my room back – I stopped myself, I wasn't going to think about that now not when my deadline was creeping closer. There was no window, no sunlight, no colour that wasn't red, black or gold, I wanted to break it all, splash colour on everything I could find, drag this bed out of the room and replace it with my own.

I didn't belong here, I knew it but what I knew and wanted didn't matter anymore.

Nothing mattered.

I was currently sat on the end of a ridiculously sized bed, my legs tucked under my chin and my arms wrapped around in order to keep myself together just staring forward, I knew if I moved now I would lose it, I would break, I would tear myself apart taking the room with me, so I stayed still and waited as the clock on the wall ticked on and on, drawing me closer to my deadline and to the time when I would no longer be alive.

I felt a tear slide its way down my cheek and land on my knee. I wasn't ready for this; no matter how much I wanted this pain to leave I wasn't ready to leave my dad, or anyone else behind.

Yet here I was sacrificing my life, my dreams and my nights away for them.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Eleazar stood at the door, a look of sympathy on his face, I knew what he wanted before he spoke the words, "Its time," I nodded but was unable to move. I heard his sigh as he approached me, "it'll happen in here, Aro thought you might find it more comfortable, they'll be here in a few minutes, are you sure you don't want anything?" I could see the venom in his eyes, I wonder why that is.

There was something that was bothering me though, something I've been curious about since meeting this vampire. "Why are you here?" I asked without moving, hearing my voice croak from lack of use as well as the tears.

"I told you I along with," I stopped him.

"No why are you here, in Italy, you're not like them so why?"

"A visit, I used to be one of them, my mate included until we found a new way of living, we visit often at their request." He shrugged.

"When will you leave?"

"In a year or so, I'll be looking after you for the first year and then I'll be leaving for some time to visit with Carmen's family in Alaska." I nodded grateful that for at least a year I will have someone there.

"Do I have to hunt humans?" I scrunched up my face, this wasn't something I wanted to know but needed to prepare myself for.

"That is completely up to you, they prefer it but I'll teach you to hunt and live of animals if that's what you choose." Again I nodded my head as voices approached the room.

My last question was simpler but was the hardest to ask, "Will you stay with me while I change? I don't want to be alone." I admitted on a whisper.

"I'll be here and I'm sure when my mate returns she too will be reluctant to leave your side." Just then there was a knock on the door, "I won't leave you," he voiced and I smiled a little as the others let themselves in.

"It's time young one," Aro appeared followed by about twenty or more vampires.

Again I stayed silent as I slid up the bed and placed myself on the pillows as they approached, I moved my arms and legs and lay straight, looking up at the ceiling, I didn't want to see this, didn't want this to happen but I was determined, and I knew I would be safe when they had done what they have been told.

"Are you ready?" I didn't answer, instead he sighed, "You may begin," he commanded as the first vampire approached and took hold of my arm, pushing the sleeve of my top up before placing their lips at my wrist and biting, hard, letting it drop back to the bed once they'd pushed enough venom inside of me.

It took a few seconds for the pain to kick in, the burning sensation to settle in my arm, but before I could scream or catch my breath the second set of teeth fell on to me, just above the first. The pain kicked up a notch.

It continued like this for some time, each set of teeth moving a little bit higher than the one before that, until there were just Eleazar and the three kings remaining.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he whispered before he placed a soft kiss above my ankle before biting down, pushing his venom into my blood stream, I was past screaming now just buckling from the bed.

Twenty one down, three to go I reminded myself.

Each king stepped forward, taking their place beside my face, I knew my neck was left to them, feeling the venom already burning its way through my body didn't prepare me for the pain I felt when all three bit at the same time.

"For her sake I hope this works," I heard them mutter as I panted, pressing my lips tightly together to hold back the scream. I wanted to ask them what that meant but I was so focused on the pain, the pain and the burn that was consuming me.

I wanted to thrash about, to scream to hurt them like they had me. I wanted to beg them to kill me, anything that would stop this pain! I wanted to tear my heart out.

I listened then wanting them to leave me in peace, leave me alone to suffer this fate that had been forced on to me.

"They're gone now Bella, it's just me," I felt something touch my hand, I was hoping that the cold of his skin would ease the pain away, but it just made it worse, I didn't want him to let go though, instead I stayed still and fought inside to not claw at my chest. "I know this hurts Bella and I tried everything to stop them doing this to you," he sighed, "you're not the first to go through this." I didn't listen then but stored what he'd said away, I wanted to make sure I asked when I woke.

-)-

I don't know how long the burning has been going on for, it could have been days, hours, minutes, but to me it felt like years, Eleazar kept his word and has yet to leave my side. I had thought and hoped that the pain would be bearable, something that I'd get used to with time but with each passing moment the burning would increase and become something I wasn't sure I could live through if that was even possible. I was desperate for this to end, desperate for someone to stop it.

"How is she?" an unfamiliar voice approached the bed and I wanted to whimper and move away but I didn't, I felt Eleazar's hand tighten in my own holding me in place, keeping me safe.

**Eleazar's POV**

It's been two days since Bella was bit multiple times, since every gifted vampire bit into her in various places, I was guilt ridden for the part I played in this, if I had kept my mouth shut then she wouldn't be here, lay so still while her heart beats and the burn slowly kills her.

I heard the door open then and sensed her before anything else, she drew closer and took a seat next to me, I wanted to hold her but I kept my hand firmly in Bella's feeling my mates own hand rest on my shoulder.

"How is she?" I could feel the shiver that ran down Bella's arm when she heard the voice causing me to squeeze her hand a little to reassure her, I didn't answer until I felt the quivering stop.

"Bella you're safe, this is Carmen," I spoke softly to the withering girl before turning to the woman in which my cold dead heart lived for. "I don't know how she is, since this happened she hasn't made a sound."

"This isn't like the last three times Eleazar, I can sense it, the other's didn't live to this stage, she's strong," I watched as she looked at Bella fondly, I knew she would love this girl, Bella could draw anyone in, that much I was certain about.

"I know, she just didn't deserve this, no one does." I looked back at her and noticed for the first time the changes in her, the subtle differences that came with the change, it wasn't much longer now.

"Not long now," she voiced my thoughts, "daring when was the last time you fed?" I could hear the concern in her voice for me.

"Almost a week, but I'm not leaving her till she's woken, I promised." I once again squeezed her hand watching closely as the changes developed further, I knew it would be soon.

"You need to tell Aro, Bella should be waking in a day or so, they have to be prepared." She nodded as she left the room and once again my heart hurt, when she was near I felt complete.

**Bella's POV**

A day or so? So that's not long then? Will the pain increase? I stayed silent still as my answer was confirmed and the pain increased, the burning got hotter and all over my body was on fire.

"Please kill me," I let slip through my lips hearing the shocked gasp at my words, I wanted to die; I would do anything for this pain to end.

Would you? A little voice in the back of my head asked, I knew the answer to that and I knew what would be asked of me, I would have to tell them how I know about vampires and how I knew about their world. That was something I would never do, no matter what they did to me I couldn't just sell them out.

So instead of focusing on the pain I focused on them, and for the first time in five months I'd found something that hurt more than the thought of them.

I wonder where they were now and what they were doing, did they ever think about me? Did they regret leaving me?

I stopped thinking then as I felt the pain increase, higher and higher and quicker than before, I felt my body set alight and I heard myself scream and heartbreaking scream as the fire scorched me from the inside. This continued for a while as I thrashed about the bed, finally indicating to the outside world how much I was hurting, I could hear Eleazar shushing me and gentle hands stoking my hair, I didn't care though, if I was going to suffer than so were they.

"It's almost time Bella, I promise," I ignored them as I settled myself down, feeling the fire leave first my arms, then my legs, but when the fire settled there the burning increased in my heart, I could feel my heart beat pick up to a speed that would have me gasping and turning blue but it didn't, they were right it was almost over.

With one last beat the fire died away and I was left on a bed feeling every movement two sets of hands were making before opening my eyes and gazing at the ceiling above me.

"Go get the kings, she's awake," I could hear his voice clearly before I felt the second presence leave the room, his voice sounded different, clearer. I lay still for a while as I took everything in, every strand of thread, every dust note that swirled around the room, every noise, every breath, I heard and saw it all.

"Bella?" my head snapped up and I locked eyes with Eleazar noticing how different he looked, how I could have been blind before because looking at him now was like looking with different eyes. "How are you feeling? I know it can be overwhelming," I thought about sitting up before feeling myself lift and to be met with a different sight then the room I was in before. "They moved you to clean the bed," he answered my unspoken question.

"Oh," I spoke for the first time and instead of feeling the dryness I felt a small burning sensation, nothing compared to before but it was still there. That wasn't the only thing I noticed, I could hear the difference in my tone, the bell like tones, the sweetness yet deadly edge it held. It wasn't my voice yet it still sounded familiar.

"Hello Bella," I turned my head and almost growled before I smelt it, I could smell a hint of Eleazar near this woman making it clear exactly who she was.

"Hello Carmen," the shock that passed through me was only temporary now that I'd spoken more than one word. I could see why the universe placed this woman next to the man I can now call friend, she was stunning with long flowing brown hair with bits of red, her pale vampire skin, the fullness of lips, everything about her was perfect for this man that it made me smile and step forward.

"Ah you're awake!" this time I did growl as Aro and the rest of the kings filed into the room, I felt my back bend as I took in the men that ruined my life, ended it or however you wanted to look at it, I watched as they stopped in their tracks as they took in both me and my stance. "Easy young one," he spoke to me causing me to growl once more before turning to Eleazar, "her change is extraordinary, looking at her and being in the same room as her screams power!" he stepped forward as I lowered myself further, "can you sense anything?" he was giddy, I didn't need Jaspers, I stopped myself there before thinking the rest of the sentence, remembering that I wasn't going to think of them again.

"She has power, and plenty of it, I can feel that she has something we've never seen of but her human shield blocks me from feeling anything else," I snapped up straight and turned to face him.

"Human shield?"

"Something I have no doubt developed from when you were human, you stop gifts Bella," he shrugs. This would explain why certain vampires couldn't read my mind or cause me pain on the spot.

"But there is more yes?" Caius asked eager.

"Yes there is a lot more under the surface but before we discuss that, Bella?" I turned to him with a confused look, "would you like to hunt?"

Before I could answer Aro spoke for me, "excellent idea, I have a meal ready for her, a young lady and her teenage daughter I believe should dull the burn you're no doubt feeling," he smiled like he'd make a good choice while fury crept up on me.

"Bella wishes to hunt animals not humans Aro," my anger grew a little.

"She will eat the human Eleazar, I will not have her eating animals to weaken her," I couldn't take him acting like I wasn't here any longer and before I knew it I was in front of him, my nose touching his as a vicious growl ripped its way out of my mouth.

"I'll eat what I wish to eat," I could hear the power and could see that other's could also as they cringed back and he nodded his head trying to hide his fear.

"As you wish Bella," he gestured forward as I stepped back, feeling my anger settle if only a little.

"Let's hunt," I muttered as I turned to Eleazar and Carmen who were stood back, shock evident on their faces.

**A/N: I have only just finished writing this so I am sorry if there are any mistakes but I am so tired that my eyes are starting to hurt a little. **

**I wanted to give you a little glimpse of Bella in a bad mood before I fully introduce her into the vampire lifestyle and show you what I have planned for her. **

**I am going to go for a nap I think, but until next time.**

**Jess**

**x**


	6. The hunt

**A/N: I do not own Twilight and never will, I do own this plot though :)**

Chapter six – the hunt

Bella's POV

I could hear them follow me as I waked at human pace down the long corridors, ignoring the fact that now my eyes picked up the other shades of colours that lined the walls. I hadn't meant to react like that in there, it was something about being told what to do by someone who, by someone who what? They were older than me, the leaders of the vampire race and I was getting pissed at the fact that they were trying to tell me what to do? I shook my head already hating the affect this change had on me.

I wasn't sure where I was going but they followed as I let my feet lead me to the doors that automatically opened as soon as we approached, and out into shade of the court yard.

"Why can't I feel the heat? I can sense it's there but I feel like I did back in the castle, nether warm or cold." I didn't turn as I asked the question, instead staring up at the sky, not glinting at the rays of sun that shone down.

"We don't feel the change in temperature; the only change we feel is when our skin connects with humans, the feel of blood that runs through their veins heats us, just like we would feel like holding ice if they were to touch us." I wanted to flinch at the mention remember exactly how cold vampires felt but instead I carried on staring at the sky, saying my second farewell to the sun, to the heat, saying a long goodbye to the peace that came with bathing in the light. I would never feel that again. I sighed before continuing to walk.

"Where do we go?" I asked, hearing the defeat in my bell like voice.

"Straight on, through the gate and to the woods but Bella," I could hear the uncertainty in Carmen's voice, "we have to run, the way you're dressed would draw too much attention if we walked." For the first time since waking I glanced down at myself wondering what she could mean, but then I saw it, saw the rips, the blood stains and how my perfectly fitting clothes now hung from my body. But the part that surprised me was when a loud laugh escaped my lips at the mess I was.

I could see the confused look on their faces, so instead of providing an answer I just shook my head, and began to run.

I used to hate when Edward would run with me on his back, the sensation knocked me sick as well as the laughter that followed when I was let down, I always felt like I was a burden when he had to carry me, like couldn't he slow to a walk to keep up with me? It was always me that had to try and keep up with him, and when it wasn't he would show his distaste in the way he would huff or try and complete the task for me just so it was done quicker. But now it was amazing how good running felt, watching as everyone walked around doing their business, the thought that I could see everyone, but no one could see me was exhilarating. I smiled to myself as we approached the forest, making sure we were in the darkness of the trees before slowing back to a human pace.

"Where do we go from here?" I called behind me.

"Just continue walking for a few more minutes."

We continued walking, walking further and further into the wooded area. This place was beautiful, there was no denying that, no deny the piece and serenity I would feel if I were here when I was. I stopped myself there, I wasn't going to think about that, I'd made my decision and there definitely wasn't any going back now.

"So what now?" I wondered stopping and turning to face my two companions.

"Do you not sense what to do, does it not call to you?" Carmen asked as she stepped a little closer. I only shrugged my shoulders waiting for the anger and frustration to start.

"I'm sorry, I don't know any of this."

"The ones that told you never explained how they would hunt?"

"When I asked I got short answers, it wasn't something they wanted to tell me, when I asked he-they'd make me feel like I'd done something wrong or that I was stupid for asking," again I shrugged like it was no big deal, whilst feeling the place where my heart used to beat contract.

"Well, I've never actually had to teach or show anyone this, I don't know where to start," Eleazar ran his hand through his hair.

"Just don't think about it, so far you've only acted on impulse a little over twice, so stop thinking. Let the vampire side take over." I was starting to like Carmen, the way she spoke, the way she would speak like I was on the same level as her, not like I was a stupid fragile human; those days were behind me now.

But I listened to what she said, smiling as the pair went quiet, I pushed all my human thoughts behind me and focused on what my mind was screaming for me to do.

Then I took off, I felt my feet and legs acting on impulse as I flew through the forest towards a smell I didn't know, but was suddenly craving.

I listened for footsteps, wondering if anyone was following me, my mind growling mine as I approached the smell, finally catching sight of a lion crouched on a rock eyeing a rabbit in the distance.

Mine; my mind growled again, sinking into a crouch for the second time that day watching every move he made, until finally I pounced, landing on his back as we both tumbled to the floor in a mass of fur and skin.

I could feel claws swipe at my skin, trying to get a grip, trying to get a hold but nothing would work, realising this I felt his heart pound valiantly against his chest, the rapid beating pick up as I smelt his fear. Feeling my hunger spike I sunk my teeth into his skin, feeling the vessels pop under me as I drank deeply.

I didn't know what to think, my mind was trying to compare it to something I'd tasted in my human life but nothing compared, the thick liquid that slid down my throat wasn't something I was prepared to, well to like, it was warm, sweet and tasted better than anything I'd ever tasted before. At least I could say the smell of blood didn't make me faint anymore, no, now it made me hungry.

"See I told you it was all about senses," I stood up once more before my brain could even register, turning around and snapping my teeth at the intruders before realising who it was. "I'm sorry, it's been a while since I've been around a new vampire, I forgot how territorial they could be." Slowly as if uncertain of my move I lifted myself, not taking my eyes of the two in front of me until I was fully in control once more.

"Sorry, my mind screamed for me to do that and I just went with it," again I shrugged and Eleazar and Carmen stepped forward with caution, not before sharing a look I would have missed if I were human.

"So how was it?" could I tell them that it was the best thing I'd ever tasted? Could I mention the fact that I wanted more, wanted to try every animal to compare the taste, the texture?

"It was better than I thought it would be I guess," I went with the answer that didn't make me sound insane.

"You're a natural Bella, but Aro called and would like us back, apparently he needs us." I nodded my head fighting the urge to roll my eyes and reply with something that wasn't at all lady like, no instead we raced back, me following as ran through the halls and towards the throne room.

But that was when I heard it, the sound of a wet heartbeat as it thumped against a chest, smelt the delicious smell of blood, not like the one I smelt before, but better, sweeter, but most importantly I heard a voice I never thought I would hear ever again.

I ran faster, faster than I would have thought possible, Eleazar catching on to what happened and Carmen sensing the urgency of the situation.

I rounded the corner then and threw the doors open flying inside only to stop in my tracks.

I thought I was hearing things, thought that at least if I was in the room I could have explained this all away but I couldn't now that I saw him I knew this was real and knew the danger of this situation.

"I'll ask you one more time where is she!?" my head flew between the three people who were stood in front of the man, the last person I was expecting to see, to the people around the room who were stood in a semi crouch ready to pounce when needed.

"I told you, I don't know what or who you are talking about, but if I were you and you knew what was best I would leave now." I heard the threat in Aro's voice, a warning which I didn't appreciate, yet I couldn't move to stop it.

"I know what you are and you don't scare me." I wish those words never left his mouth, I'd dreaded the words, hoped I would never have to hear them yet there they were.

"Who told you?" Caius growled.

"She did," with the last word he produced a piece of paper; from here I could see two words clearly written on it. _Dear Alice_. If my heart could stop I would be dead, I remember placing the paper inside my coat pocket, forgetting about it and not realising anyone would find it.

I looked around once more glancing at each person noticing the quick flick of Aro's wrist as two vampires charged forward and I did the same, running to stand in front of the man before sinking into a warning crouch.

"Touch him, you die," I growled feeling a surge of power flow through before hearing a shocked gasp from behind me.

"Bella? Is that you?"

Slowly I turned around as if unsure of what I was doing, I wasn't sure how much I'd changed but from the wide eyes I knew it was a lot, so slowly I smiled. "Hi dad."

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay, I have re-writ this chapter so many times and decided that this is where I wanted to leave it and wanted to happen for now. **

**IMPORTANT! **

**So from the next chapter, well half way through it I will be writing things in the future and then looking back on the past if this makes sense? Anyway you'll understand when I start posting more which will be soon cause I cant wait to write the next chapter and show you all what is going to happen to Charlie. **

**Anyway since it's nearly Christmas yayy! I am going to watch the Grinch and Elf before bed. **

**Also sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than usual but I promise the next one will be longer than normal to make up for it.**

**So until next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	7. Hey dad

_**A/N: So as always I don't own twilight and never will, I do own this plot thought. **_

_**Also when you see italics it is a memory, in case some get confused. **_

Chapter seven – Hey dad

The room froze as soon as I spoke the words, I knew this was going to end badly for the both of us and I was ready for that. I was ready for whatever happened now, but I would be dammed if they were going to take my dad away from me.

"You dare stand there, not even a day old and threaten us?" Caius stepped forward and I growled a warning, any closer and I was going for the throat, images of the hunt flashed in my head, the difference now was I was imagining him as my prey.

"Don't speak to my daughter like that!" Charlie began to step forward but I pushed him back behind me, ensuring he was safe out of their sight.

"Calmly and carefully now brother, the situation will be fixed, give it time," Aro was the one to step forward and my eyes darted between the two. "Come now Bella, lets discuss this shall we?" I nodded my head stiffly but refused to stand straight, I was ready to pounce at any moment.

"It would seem that we have a predicament on our hands, the law has not been broken and yet a human stands in front of us knowing our secret." Marcus spoke softly but I didn't remove my eyes from the two in front of me.

"Indeed it does brother, now what to do?" Aro once again moved forward an inch and I lowed myself further. "Even you must see young one what must happen now? The law clearly states no human may know the secret." I knew the law, the law was why I had to leave Charlie behind, why he was stood here demanding to know what happened to me and why I was now a vampire, not like he knew the last part.

"I don't care what the law states Aro, you come any closer and I will end you," I wasn't sure why I was speaking the words that I were, a part of me was screaming to attack, to defend my dad whilst the rational side of me was telling me to calm down, that I wasn't helping the situation.

"Now we both know that can't happen," he laughed a little sending my anger higher than it had ever been, "rules are rules, and this is one rule I can't ignore." Slowly he turned to his left catching someone's eye, "Jane dear." My heart stopped remembering who exactly Jane was and what her power were, suddenly I saw red.

I watched as she charged forward, watched as her eyes gleamed a brighter red than before and from the corner of my eyes I saw Charlie sink to the floor in pain.

_Do what comes naturally,_ the words from before echoed in my head as I spun around, facing the many faces of those around me, remembering what each of their bites felt like, feeling the energy and power rise through me as I did exactly what came naturally.

My hand shot out, my fingers tingling as I neared the shaking body of my dad, the energy I could feel inside me now flowing through my fingertips and straight into Charlie, I could feel the pain he was feeling, feel the agony he felt but I continued to push the energy, willing the pain to stop, willing for him to be okay and as I wished this I saw as his body stopped shaking and his eyes snapped open, a deep breath being sucked through his lungs as he sat up gazing at me wide eyed. I couldn't stop there though as I felt Jane's presence nearing where I was stood as well as many others.

Shooting my arm out again I caught a lean looking vampire by his neck, tossing him on the floor as I turned to the next one, grinning at the fear I could see in his eyes, letting that fear build on my strength I lifted my arm and pushed my hand out towards him watching as a red light left my palm and as his body went up in flames, the screaming that came from him had other's stopping in their tracks but I wasn't done.

Slowly I turned towards Jane, towards the girl who had caused my father so much pain, listening to the noise as someone called Alec's name, I didn't stop as I backed Jane into a corner though, didn't stop as I swung my arm and blew the power Alec was aiming at me away as if it were a big gust of wind and his gift a bit of dirt. No I continued to stalk her, watching as she stumbled, mentioning in the back of my head how I had never seen a vampire stumble before, I quickly pushed that aside though as I twisted my wrist and watched as she rose from the floor, her feet dangling and her breath coming out in little huffs. She was scared, good.

"Enough!" I heard three voices call behind me, but I didn't instead I twisted my other wrist and what I felt within my dad before I released back on her, watching as she dropped to the floor shaking just like Charlie had.

"Bella enough," I snarled as I turned around, moving my eyes towards Charlie to ensure that he was safe, once seeing he was in the hands of Eleazar and Carmen I snapped my head towards the three kings, kings, my head laughed as I ran towards them, feeling the marble of Aro's neck under my fingertips as I lifted him from the floor myself, feeling oddly satisfied as I did so.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Besides," I smiled, feeling an evil grin slither onto my face, "I'm having too much fun," this time I laughed aloud as others took a step back, feeling their fear fill me as I lifted their leader higher and higher.

"Bella?" this time the voice that said my name had my calming a little as I turned to look at my dad, "Bella, just let them go," he pleaded whilst my head turned back to the king in my hands.

I felt my anger calm, felt myself coming back to myself, but I didn't release him as I lowered him to the floor.

"My father is off limits, go near him again and not even he will be able to stop me," I pushed him aside as I turned my back on him and strode towards the three smiling people.

"Shall we?" I asked as I gestured to the door, walking behind them to ensure no one was stupid enough to follow.

-)-

My eyes snapped open then as I looked at the ceiling of my room remembering that day seven years ago better than I cared to, after that day everything changed.

"Mistress?" I turned my head slowly to Alec who stood at the bottom of my bed, his head hung low.

"What is it Alec?" I sighed as I sat up in a flash.

"You have visitors," he didn't look at me, no one looked at me without my permission, I liked it that way at times.

"Send them up," he nodded once as he turned and left my room as quick as he could. Yeah so much had changed since the day I woke one being that everyone in this castle bar two were afraid of me, afraid of what I could do and what I was willing to do. When I was calm and had returned with Charlie behind me - he had refused to leave me for even a second after I had explain what I was and what had happened, not being able to explain about my behaviour because I didn't know myself - once we returned it was decided that Charlie himself could choose what happened, he could remain here as a human or he could return home as a vampire. I sighed, I hated his answer and wished he'd chosen the first but Charlie had decided on the later, explaining that he didn't want to stay here, his home was in Forks, and also telling me he didn't want to let me go through this alone so he was turned.

I smiled now, Charlie was a funny vampire, he'd adapted so easily that even I was surprised, it took him only a month to gain control and be able to be around humans with ease, but that wasn't the reason he was an odd vampire no, Charlie could hide his scent from other vampire's to them he was just an attractive human. Guess his time with the police helped him there. So my dad was home and alive and I was here.

That wasn't the only thing that's changed since that day I'd almost killed Aro and anyone else who'd even looked at my dad wrong, no since that day the kings were no longer in charge, since then I was their leader, the most powerful and feared vampire in existence, the Volturi goddess a name I hated with a passion.

"Smelly!" I turned my head then and beamed at the two who were stood at the door. This was something else that had happened, the day after being 'crowned' two very strange vampire's turned up at my door, told me they were here to help with my control of the goddess, something about them made me trust them and here we were seven years later. Family.

"PeeWee!" I shouted back as he approached me and pulled me towards him, after a moment I stepped back and hugged the girl beside him, "hey Char."

Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, my saviours besides Eleazar and Carmen these two were the only two who still treated me like I was normal and didn't have an inner demon in the back of my mind who was itching to break free, the only vampire's that didn't quiver in my presence, they were my family. Even Charlie adored the two red eyed vampires.

"So are you ready for your trip?" I almost bounced with excitement at his words, since arriving seven years ago I had yet to leave the castle for more than a hunting trip, I had responsibilities here, I was in charge of everything here, who was turned, who was hired, the missions we went on, the land we owned, everything was mine to control, I drew a line at executing preferring to leave the room after the judgement was given. But I'd had enough and I was ready to leave for a little while. I smiled. I remember the day Peter had called with the news.

-)-

"_But mistress I don't understand, the newborns in that area seem to have gifts, don't we need to search and report back?" I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands, feeling oddly tired and irritated by Demetri's voice rambling nervously as I gave him an order. _

"_You know I don't like it when I have to repeat myself!" I growled wanting to leave the room and leave the castle, since Carmen and Eleazar had left to visit their family in Alaska and I was left here due to the situation in England I was bored and above all lonely, everyone feared me, when I entered a room it went silent. I guess that was my fault, I wanted it that way, I didn't want to be here, didn't want to listen to anything they said but I'd made a promise, my life for... theirs, so I stayed knowing I could help the kings more than anyone and therefore helping the vampire world be safe and the humans even safer. _

"_Yes but," I stopped him there as I stood from my chair; the deafening screech could be heard as it slammed on the floor with such force it shattered. Everyone in the room flinched. _

"_I said no!" I roared as he dropped his head in surrender, I looked around the room once more ensuring no one else had any objections before I left, slamming the door shut behind me before I raced to my room. _

_I'd had enough, I was at breaking point and without my dad, Eleazar, Carmen, Peter or Charlotte here I was losing control. _

_Running my hands through my hair I sighed as my phone buzzed in my pocket, without looking at the caller I answered. _

"_What?" I snapped. _

"_And hallo to you too sunshine." I sighed as Peter's southern drawl reached me through the line. "What's got you so close to snapping?" I rolled my eyes, of course Peter knew when I was about to let the goddess out, that was his gift, the fucker knew things. _

"_Same as usual," I sighed again, "anyway what do you want?" I took a seat on my bed._

"_Well I think it's time you got out of that castle for a bit," my ears perked up, "Char and I want you to come to Forks with us, we're going to see your dad and figured you'd want to come, then head back to Texas with us for a year or so, it's not good for you to stay cooped up." I beamed and stood at such speed that if I was human I would feel dizzy._

"_Really? Is that a good idea, I mean if I left the castle, who would be in charge?" my hope fading a little._

"_They ruled a long time before you tossed them aside and showed them what a real leader looked like," I flinched, "I'm sure they can handle it, plus there's such things as phone's and computer's, if they need you they can call or Skype." I laughed at that, my hope coming back in full swing. I was leaving the castle for n extended time! I was going to see my dad and maybe Jake! "Talk to Aro, tell him your plans, Charlotte and I will be with you in a few days." Without another word he hung up and I was left with the biggest smile on my face, I hadn't been this happy since Charlie last came to visit and here I was ready to tell Aro that I was leaving. _

_Without another thought I ran down the hall and straight into Aro's office, I didn't bother knocking, this castle was mine, I could go wherever I wanted, plus I was too excited to wait outside for him to answer the door. _

"_Isabella," he was stunned for a moment before he gained control, "what can I do for you?" he stood from his desk and made his way round, he didn't come close, he was still a little sore about my attempt to end him. _

"_Charlotte and Peter are on their way to retrieve me, I am taking an extended leave from the castle to visit my father and Texas." I grinned as his lips turned into a thin line, I knew he was desperate to argue with me but I was going to stand my ground. _

"_But Isabella, we need you here to control and to rule, if you leave," I stopped him._

"_And there are plenty of ways to get in touch Aro, I will be able to reach at all times, this isn't something I am willing to negotiate and stay for, I am leaving the castle, I will return in a year's time and whilst I'm gone you will look over my kingdom." With each word I stepped a little closer until I was in his face, I knew I was being unfair in scaring him but I wanted this and I'd be dammed if he stopped me._

"_Yes mistress," he bowed his head and I smirked, he only called me that when he knew he wasn't getting his own way or he knew I would kill him to receive it. _

"_Good, now I shall be in my room packing," I nodded my head in his direction as I ran back to my room, excited for the trip I was more than ready to take_.

-)-

I took a quick look around my room - my eyes moving quickly away from the mirror when I spotted my reflection, since the change I had only looked in the mirror a handful of times, no one understood why but I did. Since the change I had found it hard to look in the mirror, I knew if I did I wouldn't just see the beauty or the gold eyes stare back at me, no I would see the red that framed the gold, the little reminder of what lay beneath, knowing when other's saw this they took averted their eyes. I shook this thought away before turning back to the pair, "Ready."

**A/N: If you didn't read the top and didn't understand some of this then the italics are memory's, this will happen a lot in the story, not loads but a lot. **

**Anyway I have a few things to clear up as well. **

**1\. Bella never heard Jasper's story, she doesn't know his last name is Whitlock. **

**2\. She has heard of the god of war but doesn't know it's him.**

**3\. Bella has a demon, like Jasper has the Major, Bella has the goddess. **

**4\. She has a lot more powers than just the ones mentioned in this chapter, you'll see why but I guess you've realised it's due to the fact that a lot of vampire's bit her. **

**I think that's it unless there is anything else you want to ask? **

**Anyhoo, I turn 21 on the 22nd of this month and have so much to do before then, party to plan, hair to dye and such but I am hoping I will be able to post another chapter on that day. **

**So until next time.**

**Jess **

**x**


	8. Forgotten

**A/N: As always I own only the plot, everything else belongs to Stephanie.**

Chapter eight - forgotten

Bella's POV

I'd forgotten how big the world was, forgotten what it was like to be out of the castle, seven years was a long time, even being a vampire where time doesn't affect you in the same way, seven years cooped up inside four walls could drive anyone crazy.

I was both nervous and anxious to leave Italy, being in a castle full of vampire's and having little, if any interaction with humans had me on edge – not a good place for someone like me to be - I wasn't sure if my control would last on a plane full of humans, a plane full of people who had blood running through their veins, but apparently I was worrying for nothing because as soon as the scent hit me I didn't even flinch and was able to settle in for a comfortable flight down to Forks.

As I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep like the rest of the humans I thought about how everything had changed, the very thought of getting on a plane used to send my heart racing, make my palms sweat and would send a fear through me like no other. Now? well now it didn't even occur to me where I was because although I used to think of flying as dangerous and scary and something that could crash or plummet at any time it now seemed like it was nothing, now I was the most dangerous and scary thing on this aircraft, if it crashed, I'd walk away unscratched, if it fell I could just jump and land without even breaking a fingernail. No matter what I'd walk away from this and the thought of flying suddenly didn't bother me anymore.

"Nervous?" Charlotte asked as she took my hand and we exited the aircraft.

"Not really, more excited than anything." I smiled as Peter took our bags and we made our way towards a cab, acting as human as we could as he dumped the bags inside the boot before we all climbed into the back.

"Where too?" the cabbie asked as he turned towards us with wide eyes. I gave him my dad's address as he slowly turned back and started the engine. "Heading anywhere nice?" he started a conversation.

"To my dad's actually." I smiled.

"Huh."

"What?" Peter wondered as we heard the man clear his throat.

"I'm sorry, it's just I was expecting something more like a modelling gig, or you know?" he stammered nervously as I crocked my head, "sorry," he repeated, "something as simple as seeing your dad just surprised me is all." he never spoke after that, just kept his eyes on the road as he drove down the somewhat familiar streets towards my dad's.

I was overcome by blurry human memories as we turned down my street and stopped in front of the old white house I'd grew up in, seeing that my dad's cruiser wasn't there which meant we were early.

"Isn't he expecting us?" I asked as we paid and took our stuff, walking at a human pace as we felt the cabbies eyes follow us up the pathway.

"Nope," Peter beamed as he took the spear key and let himself in.

The house hadn't changed since the last time I was here, nothing about it was different, since my mum left Charlie hadn't even painted or bought new furniture, it used to make me sad, every time I would see the same coloured walls, or the same faded couch I would think that he hadn't moved on and it would tear my heart into pieces. now, now I knew it was just the memories of my childhood he hung onto, the need to keep things the same as everything around him changed so dramatically, it made me smile as for a second I felt human again.

"I'm going to take a walk," it was overcast outside which meant I could walk around without letting people know what I was. it was ironic really, I used to hate being here, hated the rain and the cold it used to make me feel caged and trapped, but now it was like my best friend the thing that would allow me to walk around as if I was human, I also knew what it truly felt like to be trapped.

"Want us to come?" they took a step towards me.

"No, I need to do this alone." I smiled and assured them I would be back before my dad finished before I stepped out of the house and down the street.

I'd noticed my truck was gone when we pulled up and for that I was glad, being here was hard enough, it reminded me of everything I'd lost and everything I had to give up, that truck held too many memories. Plus I liked things fast and I wasn't sure it would be able to stand my speed, let alone my strength.

I sighed as I concentrated on my steps, I was out of practice with this whole human thing and the thought unsettled me, but I continued to walk taking the streets which I knew.

Forks was exactly how I remembered it, too green, an alien planet everything was covered in moss, the trees, the ground and even some of the houses.

"Bella?" Bella Swan?" I turned my head possibly quicker than I should as I stared at the familiar face of Angela Webber, "Oh my god, it is you," she raced forward and embraced me and I noted the way her body felt different, felt warmer and softer, I was used to the hard bodies that were the same temperature as mine, for seven years I hadn't embraced a human and now I had to try with all my might not to hold her too hard in fear of breaking her.

"Hey Angie," I smiled as I stepped back taking in the small changes in her appearance like the shortness of her hair, the added inch in height and the way both her eyes and mouth fell open in shock.

"How've you been? I haven't seen you in seven years! I thought you moved away and was refusing to come back? You look like you're doing well for yourself." I cringed slightly as I looked down at my outfit, the channel tight fitted dress as well as the Gucci heals I wore, I was secretly glad I had removed my cloak when I'd stepped away from the castle and away from prying eyes, that was something I couldn't explain. I did notice though the way she hadn't referred to my appearance and I was reminded of one of the reason that Angela was my first true friend here.

"I've been good, busy as always though and yeah, I moved to Italy actually, studying there you know I've always liked the sun so coming back wasn't on my agenda." I laughed, it wasn't exactly a lie I did love the sun, loved how it still felt against my skin and I wasn't planning on coming back, this new lifestyle saw to that. "How about you? Tell me everything that's happened since I left!"

We decided the street wasn't a good place to have this conversation, standing for that long, as Angie pointed out was uncomfortable, so we headed to the nearest coffee shop, I declined a drink with the excuse of being on a non-caffeine diet and not being thirsty.

Apparently Ben and Angela were actually engaged, they were planning on getting married in just under a year's time.

"It's nothing big really, just a few close friends and family," she shrugged as a blush came over her, "I was actually meaning to get in touch with you."

"Oh?" I moved forward a little intrigued.

"Yeah, I was hoping that you'd be one of my bridesmaids?" I raised an eyebrow unsure of how to answer, "I know we haven't spoken in seven years but it was you who helped us get together, who told me to give him a chance. If it wasn't for you who knows if we'd be together, it'd mean a lot to me if," I stopped her there as she began to struggle with her words.

"I'd love to, I'm visiting my dad for a few weeks and then I'm actually heading to Texas before I return to Italy, but I'll be here for your wedding Angie." it was here time to stop me.

"You're going to Texas?" I nodded slowly a little unsure, "that's amazing" I'm actually living there at the moment with Ben, I'm only here to visit my mum and dad, this will make things so much easier." I was happy that she was and after that we fell in to easy conversation. Apparently Mike and Jessica now had a child together, Jessica getting pregnant just after high school, Tyler moved away and is now a big named Layer in New York. it felt so easy talking to Angela, it felt like it did all those years ago before everything changed.

"What was the gossip about me leaving?" I smirked, I knew there had to be some, knew who would start it also and I was dying to know what was said and what my dad had told them also.

"Apparently you left because you were pregnant, that you ran away with someone, there was also talk that Edward came back and you ran away with his." she stopped when I flinched at the name, "sorry." she looked at the table as I shook my head.

"No, it's fine I haven't heard that name since I left, just took me by surprise." I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Can I ask, what actually happened? Between you and Edward I mean, when he left you seemed broken."

It'd been seven years since I'd heard the name, when I woke up into this life I decided I would never think of him or his family again but now that Angela had brought it up I couldn't help but let loose.

"I was broken, when he left he took everything I cared about with him, it was like my heart was ripped out of my chest, but the funny thing was even though I loved him with everything I had I know it wasn't him leaving that destroyed me, it was his family, I loved them so much, I'd never had a big family and I'd always wanted one so when they came along and excepted me, no questions asked I felt like I belonged, like I was part of the family. So when they left I felt abandoned, sure Edward leaving hurt like hell, but they were the ones that tipped me over the edge." I shrugged as she nodded her head and placed her hand on mine, not flinching in the slightest at the coolness of my skin, I smiled a little.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm glad you were able to fix things and I'm happy to see you happy. I guess this explains the make-over, you look good, really good actually. Could give Rosalie a run for her money, plus, I love the contacts." We laughed then, the conversation turning on to a lighter subject before I noticed the time and knew I had to leave.

"Let's not leave it seven years next time," she embraced me,

"We'll see each other soon, we have a wedding to talk about," at that she beamed before waving goodbye as we went our separate ways.

I walked back to my dad's with a smile on my face, I was glad I'd ran into Angela, happy that for just a few hours I could pretend that my life was okay and that I was human, it made me feel normal.

**Jasper's POV **

Seven years, three weeks, four hours and twelve minutes that's how long it's been since we'd left Bella, since we'd packed up and left without even an explanation or a goodbye, how long it's been since the family felt whole.

It was like all the happiness had been taken from us, like the joy we were feeling revolved around her; since we'd left we've only felt a diluted version of that happiness. I looked around the room as everyone went about their business, since Forks Esme has thrown herself into her work, designing and changing people's houses, she's changed ours at least seven times now, each year on the exact date she would redecorate. Rose doesn't talk much anymore, her eyes would follow her bear of a husband everywhere with a look of disappear on her face. Emmett used to be a ball of fun, he was always happy, always excited. He could cheer up a room by just being in it, now though, now he sulked around, he would try and make jokes the way he used to but only I could feel how much he forced it.

Carlisle spent most of his time at the hospital, doing more overtime than a human should, he didn't want to be here, didn't want to be with his family and to see them the way they are. I couldn't blame him, their emotions were so suffocating that I would find it hard to be around them also. Alice, Alice was empty, she'd lost her best friend and her sister, since we'd left she and I had gone our separate ways, we no longer loved each other in that way, she was my family and nothing more.

Edward's emotions surprised me, he was heartbroken at first but after a few months he became a little happier, relieved you could say, a part of him was still sad and I think it always would be, but I thought it'd be hardest on him, yet he found it easier to deal with.

"Jasper, we're heading for a hunt, care to join?" Esme asked as she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I ate yesterday," I forced a smile as she nodded and took Carlisle's hand, heading to the back door and out to the forest.

It was the same every day, I would hunt alone, finding a small amount of comfort in being alone and away from the emotions that surrounded me, I knew in time it would be easier, in time we would recover but I also knew a part of me never would. Bella was family, and I'd abandoned her and the pain I felt deep in my chest because of it was a constant reminder that I would always be guilty for leaving. I'd thought about retuning, apologising and explaining why we left the way we did, talking to her and feeling the happiness that she brought once again, but each time I did Edward would be there to remind me that it was my fault that we left, that I'd tried to kill her, that she hated me and never wanted to see me or the family again. I'd stay then and wallow in my own self-loathing as well as the others also. I only allowed myself to really think about this when Edward was gone on one of his extended trips seeing the world.

I was once again taken from my thoughts at the sound of glass smashing against the floor. I shot from my seat and was by Alice in a flash, holding her arms as I waited for her to return.

"What happened? What did you see?" I asked as fear and dread filled me noting at the back of my mind how old habits died hard.

"We need to call Carlisle and Esme back and Edward also, we need to phone our friends and anyone else we can think of, we need witnesses," she began to flash around the room, pacing as she spoke, "Tanya, Eleazar, Kate, and the rest, the Amazons, the Irish and Welsh coven, we need to call everyone." She froze once more before she appeared in front of me, a desperate look on her face, "Jasper you have to call Peter and Charlotte."

"What's wrong Alice?" I knew if she was asking for me to call both Peter and Charlotte then something was definitely wrong, Alice wasn't the biggest fan of them and the feeling was mutual. "They're coming; we've been sentenced to death. Jasper," she looked at me, "we're all going to die."

**A/N: So I think 1 more chapter and I will bring them together? She has to see them at some point xD but I want her to interact with Charlie some and then settle in Texas before I blow this up, and trust me, it will. **

**I tried to explain to my boyfriend the other night what my stories were about, every time he asks what I'm doing and I tell him I'm working on my story he will ask which one, my answer is always the Twilight one. Anyway I tried to explain them all and his eyes widened, he looked so confused it was so cute! He tried to help as well, but his help was having them all die and then brining in the Avengers. Yeah he's one of them. **

**Any, no one I know watch it and I am bursting with excitement but did anyone watch pretty little liars? I mean WOW! Someone my friend works with looks just like Ezra and I almost swooned, i just need to find myself a Jasper now, just don't tell Dan. Haha I joke, I love him more. **

**Anyhoo getting off subject, trying to prolong the not writing my essay stage but I guess I should get too itt. So until next time.**

**Jess**

**x**


	9. The call

**A/N: As always I own nothing but the plot and anyone you don't know. **

Chapter nine – the call

Peter's POV

I wasn't sure why anyone would want to live here, the small town of Forks was nothing special, sure it rained which made it easier for us to walk around undetected but still, I couldn't exactly imagine someone as powerful as Bella growing up here, never mind walking around amongst the humans. Charlotte was a little worried about that, she wasn't sure if Bella could handle this emotionally, swear my wife love that girl more than she loved me! But I didn't complain, aloud, it was the first time in seven years Bella has been out of the castle and I knew it needed to happen, call it a hunch but I knew this time away from Italy was good for her and would also change all our lives.

Even if I did hate this town I've always loved Charlie's house, I wasn't sure what it was about it but each time Charlotte and I visited it was like we were visiting a parents or a grandparent if the decor of the house was anything to go by, this got me thinking though.

"So," I started as I moved closer to Charlotte, "I figure Bella will be gone for some time," I placed my hand on my wife's thigh, "want to fool around like teenagers on their parents couch?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her knowing the action will make her laugh. Bingo, a little giggle escaped her lips.

"Charlie or Bella could be back at any moment," while she said this her hands slipped round my neck and pulled me even closer, "it does feel kind of like we're naughty kids though doesn't it," she moved her lips closer to mine and.

And my phone buzzed.

I sighed as Char moved away from me and I took the offensive object out of my pocket, checking the caller before placing the device to my ear.

"Swear to god Major, you have the shittiest timing," I growled annoyed at the interruption.

"Hello to you too,," even if I couldn't stand him at the moment I couldn't say I wasn't happy to hear his voice, it had been years since I'd last seen the Major, since meeting Bella I knew I had to cut contact for a while, sure Bella knew the story of the Major and the southern wars but she didn't know the identity of said Major.

"Cut the crap, what do you want?" I moved away from the couch as Char switched on the television, I hated the thing, the shows were just so mundane that if I was human I would probably be asleep.

"We need your help," I ran to the door then and out of the house so that I could hear him better without being distracted by the noise of the show Charlotte was currently watching. "Alice," I stopped him there with a groan.

"What did the witch see this time?" whenever a sentence started with Alice I knew it was bad.

"If you stopped interrupting I can tell you," I shut my mouth and he paused for a moment probably making sure I was actually quiet, a habit of his. "The Volturi are coming, we've been sentenced to death and we don't know why." I froze for a moment as it was his time to go silent; the Volturi wanted the Cullen family? Why? And did Bella know about this? It was a stupid question really, Bella knew about everything that happened in Italy, nothing got passed her unless...

"How do you know? And what do you need me for?" I was in full Captain Mode now, I needed all the details and I needed them quickly.

"Alice had a vision and said in just over six months the Volturi will be here and we are going to die, all of us, she went into another vision and begged me to phone you, she wouldn't ask if this wasn't important but she thinks you can save us?" I smirked a little at that, so Alice was the one to get the Major to call she didn't hide the fact that she couldn't stand us, apparently Charlotte and I were uncivilised and Jasper shouldn't be around us, but for some reason she thought I could save her, well maybe not just her but the rest of them also and maybe not me but my companion, I wonder if she knew who that companion is?

I was about to tell them where to shove it, I knew Bella wanted nothing to do with the Cullen family she blamed them for what happened to her and she gave up everything, Charlie included to keep them safe, she'd told me the story of a coven who treated her like she belonged and like family just to leave her to die, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together on who said family was but I knew if she knew about the danger she would do anything to stop her.

I almost dropped the phone as a feeling hit me, a feeling I knew all too well, holding my breath I felt my way around it and knew the answer straight away, this was our chance to get Bella away from the Volturi if it meant saving the people she used to call family she would do it.

"I might have exactly what you're looking for Major, I'm actually visiting someone who may be able to help you with your little problem, I'll talk to them and meet you in Texas in one week." I didn't give him time as I hung up the home hearing Bella re-enter the house.

**Bella's POV**

I arrived back ho – back to Charlie's to see Charlotte sitting alone on the couch.

"Where's Peter?" I wondered as I looked around, but before she could answer I heard the back door opened just as the front door did also.

"Welcome home Chief!" I had to cover my ears at the booming voice as Peter pulled Charlie into a headlock before he could figure out exactly what was happening.

"Peter? What the hell!?" he was let up as Charlotte stepped forward, again blocking his view of me, I knew he could smell my scent but he hadn't commented yet as he embraced Char, "you've seen Bella I take it? How is she?" he stepped back as I tapped his shoulder,

"I'm great dad," he turned and I was then pulled into a bone crushing hug until he pulled back to look at me.

"What are you doing here? I thought Aro didn't want you to leave the castle?"

"I kind of threatened to kill everyone in the castle if he tried to stop me," I shrugged not even a little embarrassed by the confession.

"Good," he laughed as we made our way into the front room, "how long are you here?" I was about to answer when Peter cut me off.

"Four days then we're heading to Texas, Bella needs some sun, she's getting far to pale." I raised an eyebrow at that but let it drop, if Peter said we were staying four days it meant there was a reason, Pete loved Charlie as much as I did and would never cut the visit short without a good reason.

"Great!" we settled into an easy conversation catching up on everything we'd both missed since I've been in Italy and the last time Charlie visited and as the sun set, it was about that time Charlie asked if I wanted to hunt with him, standing we left Peter and Charlotte with a warning to behave and we left the house and straight into the forest at the back.

We ran in silence for a few moments before he finally spoke. "So how are you really? It must be good to get out of there, the place gives me the creeps," he shivered a little to prove his point.

"I'm good really dad, it's so good to be out and about and not stuck inside those four walls, I even saw Angela today." We'd stopped running now as we placed ourselves onto a fallen tree.

"Really? I knew she was in town, heard she's getting married also." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, she asked me to be bridesmaid so," I smiled as he fell silent knowing he wanted to say something I waited patiently until almost ten minutes had passed that was.

"How are you dad? Billy causing any more trouble?" ever since my dad was turned and Billy Black, my dad's best friend found out the wolves had been threatening to start a war with the people who did this to him, I.E the Volturi, but a few years back things had settled if only a little and Charlie was now under the Cullen's treaty.

"Nah, he actually came round to watch a game a few nights back, brought Jacob with him though but it's still something," again he fell silent and took a deep breath, "I've found my mate." He rushed out in a second while I sat wide eyed, I wasn't sure what to do, how to take the news especially when it was forced on me like that.

"Really? What's here name? How did you meet?" seeing that I wasn't about to freak out he answered with a smile.

"Well her name is Sarah and we met when she was travelling near the treaty line so I went to warn her and it just happened, we clicked. I'm actually travelling with her next week, we're going to see the world before we choose somewhere to live, she hunts animals too Bella she's, well she's perfect."

I'd never heard my dad talk about anyone the way he spoke about Sarah, I knew a little about mates but they were your perfect match in every way and I was glad Charlie found his, I worried about him when he's not in Italy, since Renee Charlie had never spoken about dating let alone leaving Forks, but now he had someone it would be one less thing to stress about when I leave once more.

"When do I meet her?" I knew if he could blush he would.

"I'm not entirely sure, I wasn't expecting you to be here so she's away, we could meet you in Texas, it was a stop on her list anyway?" he sounded a little nervous, hell I would be if I was introducing my child to the most feared vampire in existence.

"Sounds perfect, now I'm hungry." I clapped my hands together breaking the awkward silence as we stood and began to run, each tracking our own prey before we made our way back to the house.

"Thanks Bell," he smiled before we raced into the house to find Peter and Charlotte in the middle of putting their clothes back on. "if you so much as did anything on that couch I'll kill you," Charlie growled as I howled with laughter at Peter's guilty face. I'd missed this, missed my dad and I knew the four days we were about to spend together wouldn't be our last.

-)-

When the four days were finally through I was a little sad at the prospect of leaving my dad, but with a promise he'd be in Texas soon with Sarah I couldn't help but smile.

"He's been single for how long now B, let the old man get some action, god knows he needs it," we were going to be late to the airport I knew it as I watched Charlie chase Peter around the house only for the later to stop when Charlotte's hand slapped him across the head, "ow woman." He complained as I shook my head, saying a final goodbye to my dad before we took our seats in the Taxi ready to get on the plane and begin a new adventure.

**A/N: Okay I know this chapter is a little short but I needed it to end there because the next chapter is when Bella finds out the news and comes face to face with the Cullen's again, so that chapter will possibly be the longest chapter to date. I just needed to get this part of the story out of the way really so yeah, that is why this chapter is so short. **

**Anyway I shall start working on the next chapter so until next time. **

**Jess**

**x**


	10. Look what the cat dragged in

**A/N: As always I do not own anything but the plot. **

Chapter ten - look what the cat dragged in

Bella's POV

Texas was beautiful and the fact that Peter and Charlotte's house was nowhere near humans was even better. I could walk beside the lake without fear of being seen, I could swim and bathe without having to worry about any human stumbling upon me. Their house was beautiful its self it wasn't as big as the Cullen's house, wasn't as grand as the Volturi's castle but it was somewhere I'd dreamed of living since I was a little girl. It was medium in size, a cabin of sort's three stories, four bedrooms, three bathrooms and a barn out back. It wasn't modern, it wasn't anything spectacular but it felt homely and most importantly, like a home.

"Hey B, we're going for a hunt, want to join? All that bunny blood has got to have you hoping at the idea of fresh human?" I knew he was joking, it was the same joke he'd use every time he came to visit, whether it be the bear blood gets me grizzly, the fish blood - ew - has me watering at the mouth and the lion blood had my stomach roaring in pain, they were stupid jokes really but I couldn't help smile at every one he made.

"Can you handle what will happen?" I wasn't sure if I was right but part of me knew that even a drop of human blood would have the part of me that I buried away break free, screaming and killing as it went. I had control of the Goddess now and wanted it to stay that way.

"I'll see you later then," he smirked and ran, taking Charlotte's hand and leaving me in front of the lake as the sun set.

**Peter's POV **

We've been here three days now, and each day I would try and work up the nerve to tell Bella that tomorrow she'll be coming face to face with the Cullen's, people who'd abandoned her, left her for dead essentially and dammed her to this life. But I just couldn't do it, I couldn't bring myself to tell her, I knew if I spoke the words she would react badly, the goddess would come out and I knew I had to keep it in until they came face to face, whatever the consequences of that choice are. I needed to get control of the situation when it arrived, I had to be at my full strength in order to save some, if not all of the Cullen's.

"What do you think she'll do when she sees them?" Charlotte asked as she squeezed my hand slightly, I knew she was worried, not about her life, not about the Cullen's but about Bella's emotional state, I wasn't exactly sure what this was going to do to her, but that little nagging feeling I got whenever something was going to happen to me or to someone I loved was telling me to keep quiet and that it was important that I do.

"I don't know," I shrugged but continued to run further past villages and towards the town.

"We should tell her, she needs to know." I shook my head, I'd told her that wasn't a good idea a thousand times and each time she would say the same thing, that we needed too and that Bella deserved to know.

"Just trust me okay? Garrett is coming tomorrow with them, he'll be able to stop her from going straight for their throats and buy them some time but we need to be there to support her, no matter what happens." she nodded as we reached the town, splitting up and hunting down our own prey, we needed to be prepared for tomorrow or all hell was going to break loose, I could feel it.

**Bella's POV **

It wasn't till sunrise that Charlotte and Peter returned, I was looking forward to today, since arriving Char had been complaining about the clothes I was wearing, given pants suits, pencil skirts and tight dresses weren't the best thing to wear in a place as hot as Texas when you wanted to fit in, you know in case any humans did wander too far from the road, but seven years of wearing formal and business looking clothes and nothing else will kind of limit your wardrobe choices. I'd explained this so Charlotte had promised that today she would take me shopping in town for some 'decent' clothes, lending me some of her own to wear there.

I was both a little nervous and excited to be honest, when I was human I didn't care about shopping or clothes or anything like that, but when I was turned I found I did, I liked to go shopping even if I was refused and was talked out of doing so, I liked to wear nice clothes because I liked the way they made me feel and being able to choose my own instead of someone choosing for me was a bonus. So as soon as the pair came running through the woods I was there, a huge smile on my face ready and waiting.

"Someone's eager?" She laughed as she took my hand and pulled me towards house, "let's both get changed and we'll head out." So we went to her room where I was handed a pair of extremely tight and short shorts and a black vest top. "Put these on." I did as I was told, slipping off my dress and pulling on the shorts and vest top, smiling at the way the rough denim and lose fabric felt against my skin, before walking towards the mirror and turning a little to observe just how short these shorts were.

"Err Char, do you not have anything a little longer?" you could see everything; well I guess not everything, the denim ended just underneath my cheeks, but still enough to make me pull at them.

"Nope, they look good on you, now put these on," she handed me a long box and I walked to the bed before I pulled of the lid and almost gasped at the pair of beautiful black cowboy boots that were sat inside of the tissue paper. "Peter and I bought them a few years back and were waiting for you to actually be here before we gave them you, like them?"

"Love them," I wrapped my arms around her before I stepped back and pulled the boots onto my feet, loving the way the material felt against the bottom of my legs. After fluffing my hair out and applying a little lip gloss I was ready to go.

-) -

If I was human, I'd probably be dead.

Charlotte had insisted on going into every single shop we could see, browsing every single clothes rail that was in her sight and then having me try on anything she thought would look 'cute' or 'sexy' on me. I enjoyed our day out don't get me wrong, it was one of those rare days where the sun didn't shine so we could walk around unnoticed and if the sun did peek through a little, well the Volturi took care of that problem a few years back and now the towns folks don't look twice at us models who are trying out a new skin scream to make our skin sparkle some. Plus with my help I could tone the sparking down some to just a faint glimmer.

"Are we done yet? I'm a vampire and even I'm exhausted!" I complained for the fifth time that day as we made our way back to Peter's truck, the one he said we would probably need cause Charlotte likes to go overboard, at the time I thought he was joking, apparently not.

"Fine, plus it may be good to get back, Garrett and some friends will be here shortly, they may even be here now," I looked at her then as I climbed into the passenger seat after loading the bags into the back as well as the back seats, there was something off with the way she said friends, I had known Char for a long time now, well seven years and I knew when something was off.

"Who are these friends?" we were driving back now and I wasn't sure if it was what she was saying or the fact that I needed to hunt that had me on the edge of my seat with nerves.

"Huh? Oh remember the Major? Just him and his coven," she smiled and sent a little wink while I sat with my eyes wide. I'd heard stories of the Major, the God off war, Major Jasper Whitlock, I'd giggled to myself the first time I'd heard that his name was indeed Jasper, I had pictured Jasper Cullen tearing people apart and being the man in the stories I'd heard and the thought was amusing to me, the Jasper I knew seemed so closed off, so shy that to share the same name with someone as scary as the Major was just, well it still makes me smile. I was fascinated though, Major Whitlock is someone I always wanted to meet, to have someone who had another side to their personality like I do was astonishing, the brother's refused me of course, so as soon as I met Peter and Charlotte I made them promise that someday they would introduce us.

I was becoming excited now, not only was Garrett coming, someone who I considered a brother, but the Major and we were getting closer and closer to the ranch.

"When will they be here?" we'd just turned onto the drive and was exiting the car when I smelt it, Garrett was closest his smell was something that confused me, growing up and being the Chief's daughter you got used to the smell of gun fire and the smell of bullets, I didn't understand why his scent would be similar to those, it was only a year back that he explained that he was a man of war and it just stuck. There were seven with him close behind, I didn't recognise their scent they weren't vampire's I had met in Italy but as I tried to familiarise myself something struck me and almost, almost had my mouth watering.

Towards the centre and closest to Garrett was the most enticing scent I have ever come across, honey, bunt wood and fresh grass, smells I considered homely, it was to these smells I was drawn to and if Charlotte hadn't been stood with me I probably would have ran towards it.

"Hey B," Peter came behind me and whispered in my ear, knowing our guests could probably hear him if he spoke at full volume, "I heard that Garrett has been saying that you're losing your touch, that you can't sneak up on a fly never mind him." I knew he was goading me, knew that Garrett and I liked to play pranks and tricks on one another, the newest one to our game was who could attack who without the other knowing.

"It's on," I shot back and I zipped into the woods and towards the side I knew Garrett would be, I was slightly distracted by the scent of the others but that didn't matter now, my target was Garrett and he was going down.

I pulled back slightly when he came into my view, noting for a second that the others had dropped back and out of my sight, shaking the stab of disappointment away I moved forward slowly, as he moved towards the tree line I moved towards him, as he took his first step out into the open I pounced and landed on his back with a laugh of glee.

"Shit!" he cursed as he swung around to try and get a grip.

"Who's losing their touch now Garry?" I sung while laughing knowing exactly how much he hated that name.

"Fine, will you get down now?"

"Nope," he'd stopped walking in the middle of the field and for the first time I noticed that not only was Peter and Charlotte stiff but so was Garrett, "what's wrong?" I wondered and was instantly on high alert, I couldn't sense anyone that shouldn't be there, I could smell and sense that the ones he travelled with were now stood directly behind us and if I turned my head I could see them. Then I realised something, I was on top of Garrett and had yet to address them."Fuck, sorry," I hoped down, straightened my clothes, put a smile on my face and turned around.

**Jasper's POV **

The closer we got to Peter's and Charlotte's the edgier I got, it didn't help when Garrett met up with us a few miles back and informed us that he was sent to help. The way he said it didn't sound like he was helping us with the Volturi but was helping us with something that was going to happened when we arrived, his emotions were running wild, worry, concern, eagerness, happiness, sadness, one after the other they came and went as each thought passed through his head, after a while I blocked it out and focused on things around me.

I missed Texas, home, I missed being in a place I linked to my human life, I also missed my brother and sister and was eager to see them again

I was so focused on everything around me and the emotions of my family that when a vampire jumped at Garrett I was stunned and stopped in my tracks as the most beautiful laugh filled the air.

"Shit," I smirked, it had been a long time since Garrett was caught off guard that even I couldn't till the last second and even then he could sense my presence.

"Who's losing their touch now Garry?" I wasn't sure what was happening, the laugh itself had me wanting to laugh along with her without the need to understand the joke, but the vampire's voice had me taking steps towards it just to stand closer just to hear it up close something that's never happened in the presence of another and especially unfamiliar vampire.

"Fine, will you get down now?" he huffed as the family gathered around me all wanting to get a closer look.

"Nope," they'd stopped in the middle of the field now, "what's wrong?" a strange urge came over me as I looked around trying to figure out what had caused her stress, wanting desperately to remove it so I could hear her laughter again. But noting was amiss which was unnerving as she was noticing something that I couldn't. "fuck, sorry," I watched as she jumped of his back and took a breath I knew she didn't need, then straightened out her clothes and turned around towards us.

I stood frozen for a moment as she turned fully towards me, the sight of her knocking my breath away, not only for the familiarity of her but because as a vampire she was glorious! She'd grown during the transformation making her slightly taller than before, but not only that but her curves had grown into womanly ones, an arugulas figure being flaunted in shorts and a vest top leaving little to the imagination, oh but how my imagination could imagine nothing but those cowboy boots, I stopped myself and continued to stare, her face had become more defined, her cheekbones standing out a little, and her lips fuller and more pouty. None of this surprised me though, as a human she was always beautiful but as a vampire she was fully developed to how she would have been given a few more years and womanhood. What did surprised me was her hair, no vampire, none that I'd ever heard of or met had grey hair, not the grey you would see on an elderly lady, but a gun metal grey that flowed all the way to the middle of her back, not only this though but her eyes, a buttery gold that had red around the edges, a red that was becoming more and more pronounced with each second she stared at us.

"Bella?" I almost cursed aloud when Edward stepped forward and towards her knowing that he would only make this situation worse, also fighting down the part of me that was telling me not to let him near her, "is that really you?" my eyes flashed from Bella to Edward and then back again not knowing what to do or what was about to happen.

No one answered him though, we all knew this was Bella, who could deny the scent of strawberries and cinnamon that was filling the air a scent I'd been drawn too since day one, we were all kicking ourselves that we hadn't picked it up but no one was expecting this.

"Peter," I heard Garrett call as he slowly backed away from Bella's still form, "she needs you," I felt it before I heard it, the low growl that was rippling up through my throat and past my teeth at the words, confused at my action I pushed it down, swallowing as I remained still, watching with narrowed eyes as Peter approached her slowly as if, well as if she could hurt him.

"B," he placed his hand on her shoulder as another growl built in my throat, "they can't hurt you now," I heard Garrett snort silently but my eyes never left this, well goddess, "why don't we all head inside so we can talk?"

She closed her eyes for a moment as a stab of disappointment ran through me, I wasn't sure if it was my own or not, my attention was elsewhere so when Edward spoke once more I was caught off guard.

"Love?" I watched as her eyes snapped open and red stared back at us, what happened next none of us was prepared for.

"Bella?" Peter questioned whilst taking a small step back getting a good look at her eyes, "well shit."

"Bella? What's happening to her?" Edward needed to stop talking; I didn't need Peter's powers to know that he was the cause of this change in her.

"That isn't Bella anymore, and if I were you, I'd run!"Peter's words confused me once more, I hated this feeling and would be demanding answers shortly, but as I watched I saw a slow twisted smirk cross Bella's face and watched from the corner of my eye as Edward took the hint and ran, she didn't move though, the smirk was still in place as it grew wider and I with wide eyes I continued to watch as she lifted her hand and Edward stopped in his tracks like a wall was blocking him from moving.

"Leaving so soon?" a husky note was added to Bella's voice as she twisted her hand and brought Edward back to stand in front of her.

"This must be her gift; she's still young but look at how powerful it is!" Carlisle whispered.

"She's going to hurt him, you have to stop her," Esme begged Peter who in return shrugged his shoulders and watched on, concern clouding his emotions, not for Edward but for Bella.

"You see Eddie," she snarled his name causing all our attention to turn back to her, "I'm not your love, I have never and will never be your love again, you saw to that when you took your family and ran without so much as a fuck you or goodbye," his eyes went wide as she lifted him higher and higher of the ground, his hands clawing at his neck as if his airways were blocked, venom dripping slowly down his arm as if it was being tore from its socket "this is just a little something of what I, of what we can do, you call me love or even talk to me ever again well," a sinister laugh made its way through her tight lips as she lifted her other hand, clicked her finger and as if by magic a flame expanded from her fingers, "this is what will await you and don't think anyone can stop me, you'll be dead before they even try, do you understand?" he nodded his head furiously as she dropped him to the ground, dropping to her knees also.

Peter was by her side in a flash, "Bella?"

"Yeah, I tired Pete," a dry sob escaped her and again the urge to comfort her rose.

"I know, at least you didn't kill him, but I think you should let the others go don't you?" He lifted her to her feet as she flicked her wrist, I noticed then that it wasn't that I didn't want to move to help her or even Edward, it was because I couldn't, "come on, I have a feeling we need to talk, we all have a lot of explaining to do." They turned their backs to us as Peter, Charlotte and Garrett walked with Bella towards their home, looking as close to a family as one could.

**A/N: So I am really sorry about the delay, it was hard writing this chapter, then for the past three weeks I have had a throat, chest and lung infection so I have been really ill. **

**Anyway good news! I finish Uni in exactly 10 days so I will have all my time to write this" which means I can update sooner.**

**Also I know I did a lot of jumping from POV to POV but it's cause some didn't make sense in other's so. **

**Still so ill so I am sorry if there's any mistakes you see, but for now I shall get ready to go to the boyfriends, he's looking after me cause I'm till ill.**

**Until next time,**

**Jess **

**x**


	11. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IPORTANT NOTE. NOT A CHAPTER.**

**So I know I haven't posted in such a long time and I am really sorry about that, I have been so busy and so ill that I just haven't had time but I am back now. I am currently working on chapters so that I can post soon. Just give me a little time as I still have a 9000 word dissertation due soon. **

**I just wanted to update everyone so that you can keep a look-out for my new chapters. So hopefully by the end of the week/beginning of next week I will have everything up.**

**I hope no one has given up on my stories, but until next then,**

**Jess**

**x**


	12. Old scars

**A/N: As always i own nothing, everything you may not recognize belongs though is mine, as well as the plot to this story. **

**Also IMPORTANT note bellow.**

Chapter eleven – old scars

Jasper's POV

I followed behind blindly as we were led inside the house I had spent many years in before I'd met the Cullen's. It was odd really, the feeling of familiarity of being here yet it had been so long since I had. When Alice and I had married and I had switched my diet Peter and Charlotte were seen as people that could drag me under once more, could make me slip and give into temptation. So to keep everyone happy I separated myself from them, I knew it was a mistake, the pair of them was family to me and never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that one day they would bring me to my -

Bring me to my what? I stopped the thought then as we entered the house and took a seat around the room, Bella sitting furthest from the rest of us, an action that caused my dead heart to break just a little unexpectedly.

"I think we all have some explaining to do, Bella?" I thanked whoever was out there that Carlisle suggested that Bella go first, I was on the edge of my seat to hear her speak once more, to hear how she became a vampire and especially wanted to hear the explanation behind the colour of both her hair and eyes, although the red in her eyes I had a good guess as to why, as did Edward, I smirked.

I sniggered a little as Bella shook her head no, indicating that she didn't want to go first and wanted to hear what we had to say before she started.

"Of course, where to start?" he mused.

"After my birthday party," I flinched at her answer, it was the one subject I was hoping to avoid, I still blamed myself for that night, this was my entire fault and I knew that everyone knew it.

"I'm sorry," I didn't know I'd spoken until her eyes snapped towards me, the gorgeous golden orbs piercing me as she tilted her head slightly to the left. "I should have had better control, should have gone hunting with the others before you even arrived, I-" I was cut off when her eyes narrowed into slits, the red becoming slightly dominant as I felt her anger spike once more.

"Is that what you think happened?" a little confused I nodded slowly, "and they let you think this is what happened and you're the one to blame?"I didn't answer, apparently silently answering her question as she slowly stood from her seat and made her way over to me, I braced myself ready for whatever she was about to do. "Jasper," I almost gasped at the way my name sounded on her lips, never noticing before her lip pouts when she says it, the way I, almost growled at the sudden need I felt towards this woman who was knelt in front of me, "please look at me." My eyes snapped to hers as if I was pulled and whatever she said I obeyed. I watched as she smiled sadly, the horror that she felt seeping through as she placed her hand on mine.

Horror at me.

I was about to turn away, to leave the house in shame not wanting to feel that emotion anymore and wanting to get as far away from it as I could, well that was until she spoke four words I never thought I'd hear from her mouth.

"It wasn't your fault."

"What?" if vampire's needed breath I knew I would be gasping for it about now.

"I said it wasn't your fault, I've never and will never blame you for what happened that night, sure you lost it a little but no one can blame you for that, I certainly don't." Her smile was stunning as she slowly stood once more. "I can't believe you let him think it was his fault, every one of you bar Carlisle had to leave the room because you couldn't stand to be near me, now try having everyone's hunger plus your own, oh and don't forget that I'm, well was, Edwards singer so my blood would have been so much more stronger to him than anyone. Do you think you could handle that? The temptation of a singer plus six other, including your own?" she looked at everyone in turn, "that's what I thought, so don't blame Jasper and his 'loss of control', he's actually the strongest one of all." She moved back towards Peter and Charlotte taking her seat but now leaning forward as if she was ready to move at any moment.

I never really thought of it like that, I knew my gift was both a blessing and a curse but to know that that could be the reason for my behaviour was actually a little relieving and I was grateful again to whoever was out there that they brought Bella back into my life and also helped her to understand when none of us even did. She really was incredible.

"Jasper I never thought of it like that, son I am so sorry," it went like that as each of them apologised for the way in which they treated me, and slowly one by one I felt that shame I've felt for the past seven years lift from my shoulders and a smile appear on my face.

"Now that we've gotten that cleared up, continue," the way Bella spoke was like she was in charge, the air of authority I hadn't noticed was there was something I had never seen before, she was confident in her movements that wasn't entirely like the human Bella I once knew, it was different and if I was being honest a complete turn on and I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if Bella were to dominate me, to command me to do all the things I was dying to do…

A low growl ended this thought as all eyes turned in Edwards's direction, noticing that he was glaring at me I smirked.

_She's not yours now Eddie boy. _

I almost laughed aloud as he growled once more as if trying to be menacing. It was something he and I used to argue about years back, when it came to Bella being around me, my thoughts were, let's just say not appropriate in the company of both a human who happened to also be my 'brothers' girlfriend.

"So like you were saying?" she completely ignored Edward as her eyes remained on Carlisle, her long slim fingers tapping her knee as she waited for his reply.

"Ah yes, when Edward returned from taking you home he informed us of your decision, we honoured it by leaving, but all those months-"

"Wait stop there," Bella held her hand up at the same time Edward hissed, "no," towards his creator.

"Sorry?" I was glad that it wasn't just me that was confused this time as I felt everyone's confusion hit me at once.

**Bella's POV **

"What do you mean my decision?"

"Your decision to stay away from the supernatural, he told us how you wanted a normal life around humans and your own kind of people. That is what you wanted isn't it?"

For someone who had spent years trying to push her anger back and live as normal as one could, it was becoming increasingly hard to when in the company of this one family. I had met people who had threatened my life, people who wanted me dead and had tried, I have met vampires who threatened my family and those I loved and they had all ended the same way, they were all a pile of ash now thanks to my little gift I had demonstrated outside. But never have I ever met one family who made me want to kill them, cry and hug them all at the same time. Well except Peter that is but that was only to be expected.

But what Edward had told them? I had always blamed myself for the Cullen's leaving, if I was a little more exciting, a little less breakable then maybe they would have loved me the way I loved them and stayed. To hear though that it wasn't my fault and was simply because of a lie, a lie that would have been easily cleared up if they had just asked me before they packed up and left me in Forks for dead.

Realising that I had been sat in my own mind for longer than I had thought as I tried to calm the anger, I knew I needed to answer them, "No it wasn't what I wanted," I whispered knowing they would hear me, even over the growls that filled the room around me.

"Bella?" it was Alice this time to turn and ask the question.

"I'm sorry but what you were told was a lie, I never wanted you to leave. God I wanted to turn and be part of your family for Pete's sake!" anger Bella, calm it down.

"But Edward told us that you broke it off with him, that you realised it wasn't safe for you in our world anymore, you wanted nothing to do with us or our world?"

I felt Charlotte grab my hand in an attempt to calm me as I told them what really happened that day, from Edward wanting to our walk in the woods, told them exactly what he had said as I watched shock and horror play across their faces.

"He told me you left for a clean break, that you were already gone and wouldn't want to say goodbye."

"Edward, tell me this isn't true?" I glared towards him as I let my eyes purposely flash red as I stared him down.

"I'm sorry," was all he needed to say as each of the Cullen's turned to and on him.

"How could you do that?!" Esme screamed

"What even went through your head?" Carlisle shook his head, a look of disappointment fixed in place.

A growl escaped everyone who remained, none of them mattered though, the last was the one I paid the most attention too.

"I'll fucking kill you," at this one I smiled, ever since I first locked eyes with Jasper I couldn't help but feel a pull towards him, I'd never noticed how utterly beautiful he was until now, his scent, the smell of honey that filled the air whenever he spoke drew me in. oh I could see his scars, could count and see the outline of each individual one but honestly, it made him look hotter, made me ache to kiss each one individually….

Maybe being alone in that castle for so long had really made me begin to lose my mind.

As he sensed my eyes and emotions he turned towards me with a smile that I couldn't help but wink at. Damn empath.

I shook my head then and knew it was time for me to speak, "you see all these years you've been lied to, hell if you would have known the truth maybe all this wouldn't be happening." I shrugged, what was done was done.

"You have to understand Bella, we didn't want to leave, we considered you family in so many ways, we just thought it was what you wanted and so we left. Can you ever forgive us?" I closed my eyes at that request, for so long I have hurt over their abandonment and here they were, asking if I could forgive them.

"I except your apology Carlisle but what I went through," I stopped as I remembered the pain.

"Show them," I turned my head towards Garrett as he gave me a soft smile, "show them how it felt, it's the only way they'll understand."

"Bella?" They questioned once more.

"As you have already seen I have more than just the one gift, another of my talents is slightly like Jaspers," I smiled towards him once more, any excuse to rack my eyes over him, "I can't feel the emotions of those around me, nor can I manipulate them, I can though make you feel what I feel, although you'll be able to differ my emotions from your own. That is if you want to know?" I honestly wasn't comfortable with putting them through even an ounce of what I went through, but Garrett was right, it was the only way they'd understand the hurt I felt at their leaving.

"Show us," Jasper whispered as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

I concentrated, thinking back all them years ago, that first month of them leaving and I pushed, I pushed everything I felt and remembered towards them, watching as one by one they began to wither in agony while clutching their chests, letting up after just a few seconds.

"How did you survive that? I wanted to claw my chest open after just a few seconds, you walked around with that pain for months," I watched as conflicting emotions battled their way across each of their faces as Carlisle said the words.

"I almost didn't survive it, at first I thought it was because Edward had left me, it took me two month to realise that wasn't the case, it was because my family, well people I considered my family had left me. The night I was changed I was contemplating ending my life just to rid myself of that pain." It was still hard for me to remember that part of my life, even after this many years.

"Did you change her?" Jasper turned his attention towards Peter now as he asked this.

"No, I wish I had, I tried to get there first but I was too late." He sighed as I squeezed his hand, once again reminding him that it wasn't his fault.

"Will you tell us your story Bella?" Jaspers attention was once again turned on me as he moved forward on his seat and I took a deep breath.

**A/N: So like I said previous, I am so sorry about the delay with this story, but I am back Haha. **

**I now not much happened in this chapter but it was something I needed to get out of the way before I can go into Bella's story and everything she went through. Including how she met Peter and Charlotte. Need to get these sorts of things out of the way before i can move on with the plot.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**So as mentioned above I have something important to ask, a competition maybe haha, anyway I have thought of a few ideas as to why the Cullen family may need witnesses but I am wondering if anyone can think of any other reasons? **

**Let me know either in a review or in a PM. **

**Until next time though, **

**Jess**

**x**


End file.
